


Aranea's Urin8ion 8ooth

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: Jade is a big fan of relieving herself outdoors, and if she's hanging out in a friend's backyard she'd much rather sneak away somewhere to do that than have to go inside. An empty Exposition Booth seems like a perfect place to squat behind to do the deed - or at least it would be, if she wasn't spotted sizing it up and confronted right after she started. But fortunately Aranea is quite interested in what Jade's doing rather than being bothered by it. And it turns out that when one flirts with an empath who shares their kinks, it may not take long for things between them to get very steamy  - and very, very wet.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, damnit, Dave," Jade grumbled, pausing her stroll to push around a small rock under her bare toes, and adjust the bottom half of her black hero-of-space skirted bikini. The fabric was still a little damp from being in the pool earlier, though the sun and heat of the day were drying it out quickly. After a moment she pushed the rock onto the top of her foot and kicked it into a nearby bush, and then continued slowly walking on and grumbling. "God, why does peeing outside need to be a federal fucking issue?" 

Jade had been at the pool party Dave was having in his backyard, and he'd been on her case all afternoon about where she'd been relieving herself. When she first arrived he'd objected to her squatting over the grass near the side of the pool deck - it wasn't even like there was anyone else there that early! And he'd noticed when she was sitting on the grass to surreptitiously take a piss through her swimsuit, and then when she'd waded into the pool to go, and after that when she'd wandered off behind some trees and bushes at the edge of the yard. Honestly sometimes it felt like he paid more attention to her bathroom habits than she did. Well, Dave did had a thing for piss, and since Jade did too she enjoyed indulging him, but she just didn't get why it suddenly became so forbidden outside of designated sexy times. She gave a sigh of exasperation and continued to mutter under her breath as she walked along. "'Jade, you have to go inside and use the toilet like a normal person, it's embarrassing if you don't.' Maybe normal people pee outside! Or at least normal people who are also part dog! How is it embarrassing to you anyway, I'm the one doing the peeing! If you're going to pay so much attention why don't you just enjoy getting a peek at me being naughty, sheeeeesh." 

She gave an annoyed growl and crossed her arms as she walked along. Just now she'd been sizing up potential places around the yard to pee, and Dave somehow even picked up on _that_ , and insisted she use the toilet inside. She'd just snuck around the side of the yard, though - it was a lovely summer day, and she was going to take her piss outside just on principle. Right now Jade was walking along the little dirt trail running between the backyards of the houses on Dave's street and of the houses on the next street over. It was nice and secluded, lined with fences, bushes, or trees on many of the yards and with some overgrown vegetation of its own, and was plenty private enough for her to have no qualms doing her business there. But she was feeling a bit too irritated to be able to properly enjoy getting to relieve herself, so she'd walked partway up the block without answering the urges from her bladder. 

Actually, where Jade was right then would have been a good choice for using as a bathroom - there was a fence on one side which you couldn't see through, and a row of tall hedges on the other, which even had a few spaces she could have slid into if she wanted to hide herself from the path. And on this bright summer day she was sure they could use some watering... Jade reached down and ran her fingers along her bikini, considering sliding the fabric aside and doing her thing, but she ended up walking forwards a bit more. She wasn't entirely sure why, since the yard beyond the hedges looked to be open to the path and wouldn't offer any privacy, and she'd grudgingly accepted that it was courteous to make at least some effort to conceal herself when she pissed. 

As she ambled on and was able to peer into the next yard, she found herself looking at the back of some sort of strange wooden frame perched not far from the wall of hedges, standing at an angle to the yard. It looked like... a booth of some sort? Walking a bit farther along the path so she could see the other side showed she was right - it was clearly the front, and the top proclaimed it to be an "Exposition 8ooth". So _that_ must have been who lived at this house, the spider troll who after a moment Jade remembered was named Aranea. She'd only really met her a few times in passing, and she seemed nice enough, but on the other hand she'd definitely heard about something happening involving her in another timeline. Jade looked over at the house for a moment, then shook her head. Maybe she'd ask Dave about it later, he was probably up on all of the time shenanigans involved, but it seemed a little silly to judge someone she'd never properly met based on alternate timelines. 

But that didn't matter right now, since Aranea wasn't actually here - it was just Jade, and she suddenly found a mischievous idea crossing her mind. She turned around and scouted out the back of the exposition booth again, finding herself grinning and a sudden excitement pushing away her feelings of annoyance. With the way the booth was arranged relative to the fences and hedges nearby, the spot behind it was nicely concealed, only visible if someone walked along the path right behind it. And there was no one in sight in either direction, so... 

Giggling to herself, Jade stepped onto the grass behind the wooden structure and squatted down, holding onto the counter of the booth to steady herself and dipping her head low enough that it couldn't be seen over the top. From her new vantage point she noticed that the inside wall of the booth was covered in some sort of plastic, and when she sniffed towards it, _wow_. Her doggy senses clearly identified that the plastic had been marked with urine repeatedly - and specifically, with troll urine. A second sniff convinced her that it was all the same troll, and one that smelled suspiciously like a Serket. Jade wasn't sure what to make of this fascinating revelation about Aranea's urinary habits, but it was enough to get her tail wagging excitedly. 

And it was also enough to inspire her to get going with what she was doing right now. Jade sank a bit lower into her squat, spreading her thighs apart and looking down at the crotch of her bikini. She reached a hand down to move it aside, but then changed her mind, and watched as a wet patch formed a moment later as she relaxed her bladder. A stream soon flowed through the fabric, and Jade rocked back and forth on her heels to waggle it around onto the grass below. And as she watched, she imagined Aranea doing something similar but aiming onto the wall of the booth. Or maybe she did it standing? Maybe even when she was in the middle of her exposition? She wondered if someone on the other side of the booth would pick up on --

"Well, hello. And what would you be doing down there?"


	2. Chapter 2

"And what would you be doing down there?" 

Jade's head whipped up, seeing a bunch of gray skin flash past her gaze as she made eye contact with Aranea, who was now standing by the side of the booth and watching Jade piss her bikini on her lawn. It was certainly a compromising position to find herself in, and Jade made a snap decision to reply with a bit of sass - it could hardly get her in _more_ trouble if Aranea was already unhappy. "I'm doing exactly what it looks like I'm doing," she said flatly, letting her urine continue to flow after having momentarily stopped from her surprise. 

After speaking Jade took a moment more to size Aranea up. It seemed she hadn't really missed much in seeing 'a bunch of gray skin' - the girl's swimsuit had to barely count as wearing anything at all. On her bottom was a blue string bikini which consisted of not much more than a strip of fabric running down the front of her crotch and between her legs. It had a scorpio symbol near the waistband, which just seemed to draw Jade's attention to how much of the front of the girl's crotch was left exposed. And on her top half, Aranea was wearing a thin orange bandeau top which looked like it had to be taped in place to manage to cover her nipples with the light-aspect symbols emblazoned on it - from Jade's vantage point she could see plenty of underboob below it and also plenty more boob above the top. Jade wasn't sure she'd ever seen such a skimpy micro-bikini before, and wondered if she needed to go a few prefixes smaller on the metric scale to describe it. She'd certainly have been too embarrassed to wear that in public despite having few qualms about being totally nude. But on the other hand, she had to admit Aranea looked absolutely _smoking hot_ wearing it. 

"Yes, indeed you are doing exactly what it looks like you're doing. Which is inappropriately urinating on my lawn behind my exposition booth," Aranea replied in an amused tone, and Jade's eyes moved back up from her attractive body to her face to see her arch an eyebrow. She had a really cute smile, too, and -- _get a hold of yourself, Jade_. It probably wasn't the best time to be lusting after the girl that had just caught her doing this, even if Aranea wasn't outwardly mad. And -- _wait, she's smiling?_ Jade blinked a bit but sure enough, Aranea had quite a satisfied-looking smile across her face, and her gaze seemed to be focused down towards Jade's crotch. 

Jade breathed a small sigh of relief, partly from the fact that she was still pissing at a decent rate and partly from having gauged Aranea's reaction to mean that the girl seemed entertained by this, or at least amused. Jade figured that she could try to keep up the sassy banter until she finished peeing, and then hopefully she and Aranea could laugh this off if they ran into each other again. And hey, maybe if she managed to find the right balance of charm and cheekiness she could even get on Aranea's good side. "Yep. A girl's gotta go when a girl's gotta go, and all. My doggy nose tells me you know all about that, I think," she said, nodding towards the booth with a bit of a knowing smirk. 

Aranea gave a bashful chuckle, her cheeks blushing the slightest bit blue. "I suppose I do, yes. In my defense the booth makes a wonderfully convenient bathroom when one is otherwise in an open field. Though might I say, it is much less inappropriate to shield your urination from view with your own booth than with someone else's." She paused for a moment before adding, "But I would not mind offering permission to do so to a cute and charming girl such as yourself. Though I would appreciate if you notified me beforehand so I could watch." 

Jade blinked, staring blankly for a moment. Was Aranea really suggesting what she seemed to be? "Oh? So does that mean you're liking the show?" She broke into a grin and leaned back in her squat a bit, sliding her legs farther apart and pushing her crotch forward, showing off more clearly where her still-flowing urine was spilling out through the fabric of her bikini. She wasn't quite sure where Aranea was intending to take this, but she had some hopes... 

"Very much so, indeed," Aranea flashed a warm smile and glanced up to make eye contact with Jade, if only for a moment. With her gaze returned firmly to Jade's crotch she continued, "I think I'd like it even more if you pulled your bikini to the side, though." 

Jade raised her eyebrows as she processed that, though she slid a hand towards her crotch almost immediately. Well, Aranea didn't seem to have any hesitation to ask for what she wanted, and fortunately so far that had been entirely things Jade was happy to do. "Oh? Like this?" Jade slid the crotch of her swimsuit to the side to expose her vulva and let her piss gush directly out of her and onto the grass below. Aranea murmured approvingly, and then did so again when Jade leaned back a little more and held her skin to aim her stream farther forward, until it was even arcing upwards a little. She tentatively directed it towards one of Aranea's feet, and the girl took a small step forward to wave her toes under the warm spray of urine. "Well. Uh, I guess we're getting on with this quite fast, huh?" 

"Mhmm," Aranea said, continuing to move her foot around under the arc of Jade's pee. "I suppose I should be upfront here, I have some abilities as an empath and can tell quite clearly that you find me sexually attractive and are very turned on by urinating for me. And I can assure you that I find you similarly appealing, and that I am quite into many aspects of watersports." She paused to look Jade in the eyes again and offer a warm and hopeful smile. "So, I would propose we engage in various sorts of urinary and sexual activities, if you are interested." 

"Wow. Uh, sure, I think I'm down for a piss-filled hookup," Jade replied, feeling very much into that concept even as she properly digested everything Aranea had just said, and as she continued to piss over towards the girl's feet for good measure. "Though, wait, you can read my mind? Is this another mind-control thing? Ughhh." 

"Oh, no, no! Well, I suppose you could call it mind-reading in a sense, though it is really just being able to get a sense of how someone is feeling in a bit more reliable and precise way than looking at their facial expressions," Aranea replied, waving her hands as to indicate she wasn't intending anything malicious. She continue to stare at Jade's pissing crotch and wiggle her toes under the stream of urine. "I promise there will be absolutely no mind-control involved. Just me attempting to gauge how brazen of advances I can make that would lead to us both enjoying ourselves. For instance, me having asked you to expose yourself for me while you urinate." 

"Huh, well, okay," Jade said, figuring that she might as well take Aranea at her word. She certainly was enjoying herself so far, and she wasn't really about to complain that Aranea's abilities had gotten things this far along in less time than it took her to empty her bladder. Unfortunately she _was_ getting near empty now, and her flow was starting to weaken. With a grunt she gave one last good squeeze that sent a spray of piss up at Aranea's ankle, and then shifted to a more upright squat to let the rest of her stream run onto the grass between her legs. "I gotta say, having a cutie who wants me to expose myself to her while I pee is pretty fun. Especially if she's even more exposed than I am without even needing to pull anything aside." Jade stuck out her tongue playfully. 

"Awwwwwwww, I take it you're enjoying my outfit! Thank you, I have to say I quite like it myself. Sometimes a girl just wants to feel sexy when she's relaxing in her hot tub and reading some good books." Aranea blushed a little more as the topic turned to be her body, but she gave a little pose and a gesture as if to show it off. "Although, despite its skimpiness it is a perfectly functional bikini, just like yours. After all, mine is currently covering all of my essential bits while you could not say the same." She stuck out her own tongue after saying this.

"Pfft, mine could be in just a second! But then you'd be sad because I think we both like what we're watching," Jade said, glancing down to admire herself as she dribbled out her last little bit of piss onto the grass. After a few final spurts she finished, leaning back again to show off her vulva and putting a hand onto her bikini to conspicuously keep it held to the side. "And fine, I'll give you that it's covering up what it needs to, even if it contains about eight percent as much fabric as mine. But maybe it shouldn't be! C'mon, I'm showing you mine..." 

Aranea chuckled and took a step forward towards Jade, standing with her feet a little farther apart and leaning back just a bit. "I appreciate your choice of number, even if it would only be accurate if you included the superfluous but adorable skirt portion. And I agree that perhaps my bikini should be covering a little less..." As she trailed off, Aranea reached to her crotch to tug the fabric aside and reveal her own vulva, its skin tinted a deep blue and making quite a contrast to the gray around it. Jade gave an approving whistle, very much appreciating that her squatting position left her with a perfect vantage point to admire the sight. "I think my nook is quite cute, if I do say so myself. And so is your human nook, I wouldn't mind getting to... ahem, explore it a little." 

Jade couldn't help but chortle a little at that, and blush at what Aranea was suggesting. But once again, she found herself feeling quite receptive to even this fairly forward suggestion. "Ooh, I could go for that." God, it had been a while since she'd had a fun new fling, much less one with watersports involved, and she was salivating at the idea. Well, and also salivating at having a sexy girl's bare crotch merely a foot in front of her face - she was halfway tempted to lean in and plant a kiss there, and see how Aranea reacted. But she decided against that, for the moment at least. "And your nook is really cute too! I'd like to spend some time exploring it a little. With my tongue." She waggled her eyebrows, a bit surprised at herself for having just said that, though given how quickly things were proceeding here it felt like it would fit in perfectly. And while she was at it, maybe she should say the other thing she was really thinking. "... Though as cute as your nook is, I think it would look a lot cuter with some pee flowing out." 

Aranea giggled a bit in response, and when Jade took a quick glance up at her face she could see the girl's mouth curling into an excited smile. "Mmm, yes, I agree it is even cuter under those circumstances. And fortunately for both of us, I do happen to have an urge to relieve myself. May I use your boobs as my urinal?" As she spoke, Aranea leaned back a bit and slid one hand between her legs, holding either side of her vulva in a way that Jade was very familiar with as a method to aim. 

"My... boobs?" Even with how fast things had been moving between the two of them, that was enough to short-circuit Jade's brain for a moment. With everything that had happened in the last two minutes - god, had it even been _two minutes_? - her body had been tingling with excitement and arousal, but Aranea's last sentence was enough to kick her libido into an even higher gear. She shuddered a little as a new wave of lustful desire washed over her body. Washed over her body, just like Aranea's pee was about to do, and _holy shit_ she'd never wanted anything so badly. God, how had this opportunity to satisfy her kinks just fallen into her lap so quickly? Or just sprinkled over her chest, to use a more appropriate but less common metaphor. Jade groaned as she tried to collect her thoughts and compose herself again, at least enough to reply _yes please_ to the girl standing in front of her.

But before she could even manage to string those two words together, Jade suddenly felt a warm wetness on her skin. Blinking a few times, she found herself watching a blue-tinted stream emerging from Aranea's vulva right in front of her face, which then arced forwards and landed perfectly on target right on Jade's cleavage. She watched - and _felt_ \- the liquid run along the insides of her breasts and down the space between them, forming a rivulet that started to run down her belly. All she could do was mouth "holy fuck" under her breath.

Jade then glanced up at Aranea, who was grinning down proudly from above. "Ahhhhhhhh!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Aranea certainly sounded happy with herself for what she was doing. When Jade made eye contact for a moment she flashed a bit of a sheepish smile. "I hope I wasn't too hasty in beginning. I'm very excited to be urinating on you and I sensed you were interested in the idea as well." 

"Yeah. Probably an understatement there," Jade replied, her gaze already having returned to the source of the blue urine raining down on her and staring in awe, before her eyes followed along the stream to where it was hitting her chest. Droplets with the faintest of a blue tint dotted the skin around the top of her breasts, and the stream flowing between them had dampened the middle of her bikini top and had also run down her belly and started soaking into the bottom. The experience was an incredible turn-on, certainly the sort of thing she fantasized about often, and the only thing restraining her enthusiasm was that she was still a bit stunned by how suddenly this had arose and how surreal it seemed. But that quickly passed, and Jade focused her full attention on the golden shower - or cobalt shower, perhaps - that she was receiving. She quickly slid from her squatting position to a kneeling one, shifting a little closer to Aranea as she did so, and lifting her hands to her chest to press her breasts together. She watched with delight as the warm blue liquid pooled up a little between them before running off in all directions. "God. Just, drench me, please." 

"I would be delighted to." With that, Aranea started to aim back and forth by swaying her hips, and pull at her skin with her fingers to adjust her stream up and down, spraying her pee across Jade's chest. Some splattered down directly onto the black fabric of her bikini, some landed on the skin above and ran down, and a bit even splashed over her upper arms. Jade moaned happily and rubbed her hands against her breasts through her bikini, massaging the marvellously warm liquid flowing over them into the fabric. Her top had pretty much entirely dried out in the sun, and now it was once again soaked as much as if she'd just jumped into the pool, but this time with a smell of Aranea's urine that was quite pronounced to her dog senses. And given the circumstances Jade found it was a scent she liked very much - one that was positively alluring, and almost intoxicating when she took a deep breath. She felt her tail wag happily behind her - her sense of smell was one of the aspects of the dog part of her she liked very much for situations like this.

"Mmmph, god, this feels so good. And looks so good. And _smells_ so good," Jade said, giving a contented sigh as she played with her breasts a bit more. After pressing them together again and giggling when Aranea made another small pool in the middle, she slid her hands down her body. Her belly was streaked with trails of blue liquid urine down from above, and she ran her fingers through those, before moving down to her bikini bottom to feel over them. Aranea murmured approvingly as she watched Jade enjoying her shower, aiming her stream a little lower to follow the girl's hand. 

"I heartily agree about it feeling and looking good, yes. Less sure about the smell. I guess it kind of smells like... well, like pee?" Aranea said, taking a deep sniff and sounding a bit curious what Jade meant. In the meanwhile, Jade was running her hands over the front of the skirt part of her bikini, and Aranea was splashing pee over it - though also aiming a little lower too, since the skirt wasn't quite long enough to cover the bottom of her crotch. Jade moaned happily at feeling that, and lifted the skirt up to run her hand along the front of her crotch. And, as she'd hoped, Aranea's aim followed her and a pleasant flow of warm urine ran into the fabric, against her pubic mound, and down around her vulva. And then the blue urine flowed back through the fabric and made a little stream, almost from the same spot that Jade's piss had gone through the swimsuit a minute before. 

Jade giggled as she watched that for a moment, and took a moment to marvel that Aranea was able to pretty consistently piss against the front of her bikini from all of the way up there. Then she grinned up at the girl and turned her attention to the question from a moment before. "Yeah, it smells really good! Like, remember, I'm part omnipotent dog here, right?" Jade wiggled the doggy ears on top of her head to emphasize that fact. "So I can smell a lot of stuff, especially pee! Like, anywhere anyone's gone, and usually who it was. And how good it smells kind of depends how much I like them and... how much I _like_ them. And yours, uh, is smelling pretty nice right now." Jade smiled, then closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the pee still cascading against her crotch, and pooling against where she'd cupped her hands against herself. She slid them a bit lower, across the crotch of her bikini, and found herself groaning needily and squirming from the touch. God, she could have gotten herself off so easily right here. But she figured Aranea would want to help with that soon enough, so after a moment brought her hands back up her body. 

"Oh! That's quite fascinating," Aranea replied with an amused chuckle as she directed her stream upwards and once again onto Jade's chest. Jade happily returned her hands to holding and gently massaging her breasts, enjoying feeling the warm liquid run over them once again, and she gave Aranea a satisfied smile. The girl returned the expression, then continued speaking. "Perhaps that means I should leave my mark in more places around town for you to find. On that note, should I continue marking your boobs, or would you like me to do something else before my bladder runs dry?" 

"Mmmm. My friends may start to wonder why I'm swooning randomly all over the place," Jade replied, having returned to intently watching the stream of piss that Aranea was spraying onto her and pondering a moment if she wanted to ask the girl to do anything else with it. Well, she had lots of ideas, but she figured there'd be plenty of times to try those in the future - for right now, she was _really_ enjoying this. "And nah, just keep doing this. I think I'm pretty well marked now, but can't hurt to be thorough." She winked up at Aranea, then sniffed deeply at the flowing urine again and found herself giving a very satisfied sigh at the scent. 

"Very well then," Aranea said, sighing contentedly herself as she seemed to settle into her stance with the intent of finishing relieving herself. Once again she swayed back and forth a little, spraying her stream back and forth across Jade's breasts, which she was holding up and together and generally doing her best at presenting as the most attractive targets possible. Jade murmured happily as she watched Aranea's blue urine pattered down on her chest, enjoying the sight of it running along her breasts and into her bikini top, and appreciating the warmth of the liquid on her skin. Soon enough Aranea was sighing again and her stream started to alternate between ebbing and spurting more strongly as the girl squeezed out the rest of the contents of her bladder. Jade returned her gaze to Aranea's crotch, and reached a hand out under the stream once it started to fall short of her body. After a few moments her hand was between Aranea's thighs and the troll was dribbling out the last little bit of her urine. "Ahhhhhhhh!" She then took a moment to look down at Jade and admire her handiwork. "Wow. I guess we just did that." After another short pause she added, "And I have to say that doing that has left me incredibly aroused." 

"Yeah, you and me both," Jade replied, eyeing her partner's crotch, where Aranea was still holding her bikini aside with her fingers on her skin in aiming position. Jade quickly leaned in and planted a kiss on the pubic mound in front of her, just above Aranea's clit, followed by moving lower and giving an enthusiastic lick along her vulva. With how quickly things had progressed so far, Jade certainly felt emboldened to make the next move - and she didn't need any empath powers to intuit that Aranea would appreciate being eaten out. 

"Oh!" Aranea gave a startled yelp, and Jade giggled into her crotch for a moment, feeling delighted at managing to surprise her. Then she went to work kissing and licking at the slick blue vulva that her lips were pressed against - Aranea was positively _drenched_ , and barely any of it was from the peeing she'd just done on Jade. The girl let out a half-whimper half-moan from above and placed a hand on the back of Jade's head. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _oh!_ " This time her exclamations were dripping with lustful enthusiasm, rather than surprise. Aranea shifted her position a bit, shuffling into a wider stance and leaning back some more, and Jade eagerly took this invitation to nestle in closer to the girl's crotch as her lips and tongue explored the folds of Aranea's labia. The hand that Aranea had been using to aim herself was also soon removed, but not before making sure her bikini was tugged a bit further to the side. Jade soon found two hands on the back of her head, gently holding her in place - an arrangement she quite enjoyed when it came to performing cunnilingus. Her own hands gravitated towards the girl's hips, bracing herself tightly in the position she wanted, and taking the opportunity to fiddle with the waistband of the skimpy bikini that Jade had grown quite enamored with by now. 

Jade licked and slurped, sucked and kissed, with as much zeal as she could manage. Her own body was tingling with arousal and excitement, but right now her mind wanted nothing more than to channel that desire into making Aranea come hard. She certainly wasn't in the mood for doing much teasing - being pissed on was just about the best sort of foreplay for her kinky self, and it was time to turn that into orgasmic bliss for both of them. And given how wet Aranea was, and how needily she was groaning and humping against Jade's face already, it seemed like it wouldn't take long to reach Jade's goal. She inhaled deeply through her nose as she took a curious lick inside of Aranea's slit and then a deliberate one pushing against the girl's clit. There was still a noticeable smell of the girl's piss - which Jade was delighted to realize probably emanated from her own chest - but with her face pressed up against Aranea's crotch she mostly took in the different, more subtle fragrance of Aranea's body and Aranea's arousal. That was another scent that was no doubt being etched into her brain with the most pleasant of associations. Being part dog had its perks, and one of them was that from now on a quick whiff of Aranea's body would be enough to pull her out of most sorts of bad moods - to say nothing of a catching a quick whiff of her piss. 

"Ohhhhhhhh, yes, good girl, good... dog? No, that doesn't sound quite right," Aranea had been babbling some encouragement from above off and on, though she paused for several moments after that. Then her hand rubbed tentatively at one of the dog ears atop Jade's head, and gave a quick scratch at the base - apparently what she'd just caught herself saying had inspired a new thought. "I'm... I'm oddly tempted to scratch you behind your ears, I - _mmph_ \- think? The dog ones, I mean. I - _ooh_ \- honestly don't know if that would be appropriate, or d-desirable to you." She panted and moaned as she spoke, apparently finding it somewhat hard to properly vocalize her thoughts as Jade's tongue traced around her vulva. Even before Aranea had finished speaking, Jade's tail had started wagging eagerly, and she did her best to give an enthusiastic groan and to think the happiest thoughts she could to communicate an affirmative answer. Aranea seemed to pick up on that, and a moment later she was enthusiastically scritching at the base of one of the ears. _Yessssssss_. 

Jade closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the ear-scratches, which felt altogether more blissful than they had any right to. But she also kept focused on what her mouth was doing, and what her goal was there - in fact, Aranea's heavy panting from above and her less-restrained rocking of her hips suggested that goal wasn't so far off. Jade focused the attention of her lips and tongue towards the girl's clitoris, kissing right up against it and licking in circles around it and applying little flicks with her tongue, and pushing her upper lip against it the times her focus did venture elsewhere on the girl's vulva. And sure enough, it didn't take long for there to be a gush of wetness against her mouth paired with a loud cry from above. Jade continued to eagerly lick and kiss up and down Aranea's vulva for the duration of the girl's climax, victoriously lapping up the continued gushes of slick orgasmic wetness. A bit still managed to dribble down her chin, though. 

Finally Aranea's throes of pleasure stopped and the girl became still, standing there silently except for her heavy panting. Jade kept her face nestled in between the girl's legs, planting a few light kisses around Aranea's vulva and pubic mound and the top of her thighs, and enjoying the girl's post-orgasmic scent. She smelled, well, like sex and like satisfaction, but below that a little different overall than she had before in a way that Jade couldn't put into words but her dog senses picked up clearly. It was fun to find what her nose could detect between - maybe with a few more data points she'd be able to tell how recently Aranea had climaxed just by smell. At least, if the girl didn't mind Jade sniffing her crotch... but after what she'd just done, Jade was feeling pretty good about her chances of getting between Aranea's legs more in the future. 

"Ahhhhhhhh! Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow. Wow!" Aranea finally stepped back from where Jade was kneeling and beamed down at her as she slid her tiny bikini into its proper place - just barely concealing her most important parts, and not even entirely covering the gray-with-a-blueish-tinge skin of her labia majora. With that done she plopped down to sit on the grass next to Jade, sliding up close to her and putting a hand on the girl's thigh. "That was absolutely amazing, thank you. I was certainly not expecting this result from going to investigate someone appearing suspiciously like she was intending to urinate behind my booth, but I am very glad it happened."

"Yeah, no kidding," Jade said, still a bit of awe in her voice about what they'd just done. She smiled at the girl she'd just eaten out - and been pissed on by, she certainly wasn't going to to forget that part either - and rubbed her hand along Aranea's thigh as well. Then she raised it hopefully. "High five?" 

Aranea chuckled and proceeded to slap her palm against Jade's. "High five! Though, I was thinking that perhaps some, ahem, sloppy makeouts would be a more appropriate followup for such activities." She gave a small seductive-looking smile, then leaned in towards Jade's face, closing her eyes and puckering her lips a bit.

"Why not both?" Jade said with a giggle before pressing her mouth against Aranea's. They started to kiss each other, being a bit exploratory at first as they got used to each other's mouths and motions. Jade shifted over on the grass, sliding herself across where Aranea's legs were stretched out straight to straddle them and position herself more appropriately for some smooching. By the time she'd gotten herself centered comfortably in front of her partner, their kiss was already starting to heat up. "Mmmph!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Mmmph!" Jade moaned eagerly into Aranea's mouth as they started to make out in earnest. Their tongues slipped against each other, playing around curiously - Aranea seemed to be enjoying tasting herself on Jade's mouth, and Jade was happy to use that as excuse for some snogging. And besides, there really wasn't any reason to hold back, after what they'd just done - after passionately making out with Aranea's crotch, anything she could do with the girl's mouth felt pretty tame.

As they kissed, Jade and Aranea moved around a bit against each other, their lips meeting in different ways and at different angles, and occasionally their glasses ending up bumping together. Jade slid in a little closer to Aranea, but not close enough for their bodies to press together - and that was on purpose. Her hands both gravitated towards Aranea's chest and she took an eager grab at each of the girl's almost-fully-exposed breasts. Aranea laughed into the kiss and quickly reciprocated, her hands cupping against Jade's bikini top that she had been soaking with her piss just a couple minutes earlier. She apparently approved of the results, since she quickly took to squeezing and massaging Jade's breasts, running her fingers through the droplets of her urine still dotting the bare skin on top, and fiddling around with the fabric of the swimsuit. Jade had also started doing something similar with one hand to Aranea's still-dry chest, playing with the tiny bandeau top and the large amount of skin it left bare, and poking some fingers in underneath the narrow band of fabric to fiddle with the girl's nipple. With her other hand Jade explored down Aranea's body, tracing fingertips along her sides and front, then her butt and thighs, before coming to the girl's crotch. She'd just gotten familiar with that area with her tongue, but she saw no reason not to re-explore with her fingers and play with the skimpy swimsuit bottom a little as well. 

Jade and Aranea happily kept snogging as they felt each other up, moaning approvals into each other's mouths as they felt hands playing with their most intimate and sensitive areas. Jade kept one hand on Aranea's chest and one on her crotch, while Aranea had moved her touches downward after thoroughly playing with Jade's breasts. She groped her way around Jade's rear and seemed to delight in playing with the skirt portion of the bikini, and eventually one of her hands made it around Jade's thighs and between her legs. Even the gentlest of touches against her crotch sent shivers through Jade's body and she found herself groaning and grinding her hips in response. Aranea seemed to approve of this and started pressing her fingers against the wet fabric covering Jade's vulva and rubbing back and forth. _God_ , Jade hadn't realized just how worked up she was until then - she found herself panting and moaning into the kiss and eagerly, maybe even desperately rocking herself against Aranea's hand. She could have easily gotten off if they kept at it for a little while, and Jade hardly would have minded being brought to orgasm by Aranea fingerfucking her through a bikini bottom that had been soaked by both of their piss.

But it seemed Aranea had other ideas, since after a few more strokes she gently brought her hand to a stop and pulled it away. Jade whimpered needily into her mouth, and a few moments later Aranea broke the kiss. She offered an apologetic smile, and then said, "As enjoyable as this is, I was thinking I would like to reciprocate what you just did for me." She slid her tongue around her lips seductively, making it very clear what she had in mind, and Jade suddenly felt an aching desire to feel it press against her vulva. 

"God, yes, that would be amazing." Jade said with a moan of anticipation. She planted one last kiss on Aranea's lips, then popped up onto her feet, standing with her legs apart and straddling the girl's body. In a quick motion she'd slid her bikini bottom halfway down her thighs, and then leaned back to once again show off her now-bare vulva to her new... hookup? friend? fuckbuddy? Jade wasn't really sure what to call Aranea, but she figured that could be addressed during some post-orgasmic cuddling. "Like what you see?" 

"Mmmmmmmm, yes, and I have a much nicer angle to view it from this time," Aranea said, then proceeded to lean in and take a lick along Jade's vulva. Jade moaned from the sudden stimulation, and wondered if Aranea was just going to dive right into the cunnilingus. She certainly wouldn't have minded that, but she also wouldn't have minded if the girl didn't, especially since a naughty idea had just crossed her mind. And as it turned out, Aranea did pull back from her crotch and looked up with a contented smile. "Mmmmmmmm indeed! Tastes delicious, though with a definite hint of pee, for obvious reasons. But to be honest, the fact that your pee and then my pee was just running over your nook makes me that much more eager to fuck you with my tongue." 

Jade giggled, ready to put her plan into action. "I'm so looking forward to getting tonguefucked by you! But first..." With that, she let out another stream of piss. A quick application of her space powers had expanded the tiny amount of urine left inside of her into enough to make her bladder feel like it was about to burst, and she'd wasted no time in starting to spray it out onto the attractive target in front of her. Being pissed on by Aranea had been super hot, but she'd regretted having just spent her own previous bladderful of urine on the grass - fortunately, godtier powers made it easy to get another try at that. "Ahhhh!"

"Oh!" Aranea sounded genuinely shocked this time, even more so than when Jade had dove in to eat her out. She stared at the stream flowing out onto her, then up at Jade with a confused look. "But... didn't I just watch you pee? Did you not actually let it all out? I thought I was going to lick your nook just now." 

"I did let it all out! But I'm a dog-tier witch of space, remember? I can just use my cool spacey powers to get my bladder full of piss again," Jade said, winking down at the girl below as she aimed her thick stream towards her chest. She groaned a bit at how hot it was to watch her urine flow over the smooth gray skin of Aranea's breasts, and against the tiny orange top stretched across them. Aranea had lowered her head down to watch the same thing, and seemed to be enjoying it plenty herself, since Jade heard her let out a small but eager moan as she brought her hands up to fondle herself. "Anyway, you said you wanted to reciprocate what I did for you, right? I think that includes letting your boobs be used as a potty by the girl you're about to eat out," she said playfully

"Yes, yes it does. I am not objecting in the slightest, I was merely surprised by you unexpectedly urinating on me so soon after watching you relieve yourself on my lawn," Aranea said, pushing her breasts up and together and smiling up at Jade. God, the sight of her partner doing that so eagerly made Jade shiver with arousal once again, and she had to say it made the girl's breasts such an attractive target she couldn't _not_ pee on them. Fortunately, peeing on them was exactly what she was doing, and Jade was almost drooling at the sight of watching the arc of yellow-tinged urine gush out of her and splatter over Aranea's breasts. She couldn't help but grin and wag her tail in delight at what she was getting to do. 

"Well that's good, 'cause I gotta mark your boobs just like you did to mine! Mmmph, that still smells _really_ good every time I sniff down, by the way," Jade said, inhaling conspicuously for emphasis and then finding herself sighing contentedly at detecting the scent of Aranea's urine still thoroughly covering herself. And sniffing the girl in front of her brought the tantalizing scent of Aranea herself, now mixed with the familiar smell of Jade's own piss covering her. Looking down, meanwhile, Jade saw that Aranea was leaning her head down to nuzzle her face against her now-drenched-in-piss breasts, a sign of such enthusiasm for what they were doing together that Jade couldn't help but giggle in delight. She felt positively elated that she'd seemed to have met someone as thoroughly into this kink as she was - and better yet, someone as thoroughly into _doing_ this kink with her. "Ooh, you like my pee that much? Even on your face?" Jade tried to sound teasing but probably just ended up seeming downright giddy.

"Absolutely. On my face, on my boobs, running through my fingers, in my hair, on my nook, down my legs. Watching it flow out of such a beautiful and kinky girl as yourself makes me want nothing more than to have it anywhere and everywhere on my body." Aranea's voice was just dripping with lust - just like her breasts were dripping with pee, Jade thought with a chuckle. Her enthusiasm and her flattering words towards Jade earned her an extended spray of piss against her face, starting at one cheek and waving up and down across her forehead, glasses, and nose as it made its way to the other cheek. Aranea clenched her eyes shut as Jade did this, letting out a long grunt of approval as she basked in the warm liquid. When Jade's stream returned to her breasts, she opened her eyes and looked up with an incredibly satisfied smile, staring lovingly into Jade's eyes for several moments, even as some drops of urine slowly made their way down her glasses. "God, that was... thank you. And thank you for your continued urination on my boobs. Might I ask if I should expect this shower to last indefinitely thanks to your space powers?" Aranea gave a warm and hopeful smile, before returning her gaze to Jade's crotch and resuming rubbing her fingers along her skin where Jade's piss was running down. 

"Mmm, I wasn't gonna refill again just now, you still owe me a tonguefucking remember?" Jade said, sticking out her own tongue for a moment and then licking around her own lips suggestively. She resumed aiming her piss back and forth across Aranea's breasts, occasionally venturing a little farther to sprinkle on the girl's shoulders or arms. "So yeah, only one bladderful of premium-quality Jade piss for now. But later? I could be persuaded to have a whole lot of fun with some space powers." She waggled her eyebrows excitedly. 

"Mmmmmmmm, of course. I don't mean to cause any more delay for the very, very, very very very very very very well-deserved oral sex you'll be receiving," Aranea said, sighing happily as she sat mostly still, her hands on her lap, and just savored the warm urine raining down on her and running down her body. "Mmmmmmmm! You know, despite lacking any dog senses, I think I could grow quite appreciative of the scent of fresh urine from this sort of experience. Especially your, ahem, premium-quality Jade piss. This golden shower is so lovely I am inclined to believe the adjective is referring not just to its color but its value." 

"Aw, so flattering!" Jade replied with a giggle that showed off her glee at the situation almost as much as her grin did. She continued to spray her piss back and forth on Aranea's chest, revelling in what she was getting to do. "God, it's so fucking awesome to have someone to do this with that's into it as much as I am. High-five!" She extended the hand she wasn't using to aim herself. 

"High-five, absolutely," Aranea happily raised a hand and slapped it against Jade's, prompting Jade to snicker at the mental image of two people high-fiving while one pissed on the other. Aranea sighed contentedly, then returned to fondling her own breasts as Jade kept on peeing onto them, before speaking up again. "I suppose after this long you must be close to done? Would you mind marking me a bit... lower, shall we say, with what you have left?" Aranea motioned down towards the area below her belly. 

"I'd absolutely love to piss on your nook, yes. And your cute little bikini bottom, and everything around it," Jade replied, immediately lowering her aim towards Aranea's belly and quickly drenching the string of fabric around Aranea's waistline that was holding up the tiny strip of cloth covering the girl's vulva. Jade would have directed her aim lower right away, but Aranea was actually sitting with her crotch on the ground only barely in front of where Jade was standing, and right now Jade's aim only barely made it over the waistband of her own bikini bottom that was stretching across her thighs. Jade pondered for a moment what to do - aim along one of her thighs through the leghole? use her space powers to zap the offending swimsuit piece off of her body? or just rain down piss onto it knowing it would drip down to Aranea anyway? Before she could pick one, Aranea solved the problem for her by reaching a hand up and pushing the bikini back and out of the way. "Ah, that works, thanks," Jade said, proceeding to direct her stream lower. 

Aranea just murmured contentedly and nodded, watching the yellow-tinged liquid gushing down to her crotch. Jade found that without aiming at all, the natural flow of her piss went just about to the right place, so she took her hands away from her crotch for a moment and put them on her hips and watched the results. Below, Aranea had slid her thighs apart and brought her free hand down to her crotch, playing around under Jade's stream, splashing it around on herself, and rubbing the wetness against her skin and the fabric of the micro-bikini. Jade swayed her hips back and forth a little, letting her stream wander around Aranea's crotch and thighs. She watched intently as the girl below slid aside her bikini once again, and rubbed her hand against her bare vulva as Jade's pee cascaded over it. That was plenty to remind Jade of just how horny she was, and she moaned needily as she attempted to aim her stream right at the blue nook and the gray hand rubbing it. Aranea smiled up at Jade and only seemed to start rubbing herself faster, though she was pretty clearly just going for some idle stimulation rather than attempting to get herself off.

Soon enough Jade felt her bladder start to empty, and she let out a loud sigh of contentment as her stream started to weaken. God, taking that piss had felt good - and _god_ was it hot where she'd gotten to take it - but now she was more than ready the other part of Aranea's reciprocation. And it seemed that Aranea was too, since she leaned forward and planted a few kisses on Jade's pubic mound. Jade gave another sigh at that, closing her eyes and putting a hand on Aranea's head. Some nice tantalizing crotch kisses seemed like a lovely thing to receive while she squeezed out the rest of her piss all over whatever part of Aranea happened to be below. 

But then Aranea's mouth ventured lower, and her tongue slid against the sensitive skin of Jade's labia and her clitoral hood. Jade gave a sharp gasp and then a moan - that felt absolutely amazing, and her body ached for more, but was Aranea really going to get started while Jade was still finishing peeing? A flick of the girl's tongue across her dribbling stream, followed by a long lick down the length of her vulva, showed that indeed she was. Jade found herself whimpering from the combination of being stimulated while trying to process the overwhelming _hotness_ of the fact she was still peeing a little, right on Aranea's tongue and lips as the girl got to work eating her out. She let out a few last spurts of pee, which were deflected by Aranea's mouth and ran down her legs, but the girl didn't seem to mind one bit. If anything that just seemed to inspire her to lick even more vigorously, and Jade couldn't put her reaction to that into words other than just _hnnnnnnnngh_.

By the time she was finally finished with fully emptying her bladder once more, Jade felt like she was already halfway to orgasm. And with how enthusiastically and skillfully Aranea's tongue was gliding over her aroused vulva, it wouldn't take long to get the rest of the way there. Plus, every time Jade looked down at the girl between her legs, she got a big whiff of the scent Aranea had sprayed all over her chest, and right now it was hard to imagine any perfume smelling sweeter to her nose. Jade moaned and gasped as she rocked her hips against Aranea's face, encouraging her partner to lick faster and harder and at the more sensitive spots. One hand stayed firmly planted on the back of Aranea's head, the other fondled her own wet bikini top, and Jade felt her legs start to quiver as she neared her release. Her tail was wagging back and forth vigorously, and she was incredibly tempted to howl the her pleasure of her impending climax up into the afternoon sky.

"Oh, god, fuck, yes!" Jade instead decided to shout out something more normal as she came, gushing wetness against Aranea's tongue and mouth. She also made sure to modulate her volume at least a little - they were outside after all, even if well-concealed, and it probably wasn't wise to advertise their exploits _too_ widely across the neighborhood. "Aranea, geez, god, Aranea, holy fuck, shit, just, _yes!_ " Jade continued to shout out things like this between gasps and between her throes of pleasure - she wasn't much of a screamer in bed, usually, but this situation was a bit of a special case.

The bliss and the spasms in Jade's crotch continued for quite a while, much longer than usual for her - she found herself still humping Aranea's face to draw out the end of her orgasm well after her body wasn't able to gush any more wetness out. She could only pant heavily and whimper as her partner's licking and kissing and sucking kept adding to her pleasure, until her vulva _finally_ started to shift to its usual sort of post-orgasmic hypersensitivity. She stopped rocking her hips, but even then she let Aranea continue to lick around gently a little. Briefly she wondered if she could just have the girl continue down there and make a smooth segue to getting her off a second time. All of that pissing they'd done had _really_ turned her on.

But, after a moment Jade took a small step back, off of Aranea's face. She figured she'd be able to fuck her new friend again in a few minutes, but she was going to enjoy the afterglow of her first climax that was was making her body tingle with bliss, almost like she was floating. And, with that euphoria there was a powerful desire to push herself close to the girl who had caused it. So, Jade dropped to her knees again, and after Aranea straightened out her legs Jade slid forward and widened her kneeling stance to sit her butt on the girl's upper thighs. She pressed her wet body against Aranea's, and their lips met as they wrapped their arms around each other. The two of them quickly settled into a tight embrace and started another makeout session, moaning contentedly and basking in the glow of what they'd just done.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well," Aranea said, smiling at Jade as she finally pulled back from their kiss. The two of them had been making out while cuddled up closely for what, five or ten minutes? Jade had honestly lost track as she'd revelled in post-orgasmic bliss and the thoughts of everything that had let up to it. The high from the former was starting to wane, but Jade was just as excited as ever about the kinky encounter she'd unexpectedly stumbled into. And she was still feeling plenty affectionate - she leaned in against Aranea's cheek as the girl continued to talk. "That was an absolutely delightful experience I am glad to have been able to partake in with you." 

"Yeah, seriously, same here. Holy shit, I really needed that," Jade replied, then sighed contentedly, nuzzling against Aranea's face for a moment longer before pulling back with a smile. "You're a really good kisser, by the way. Both up here and down there, for that matter," Jade said, pointing at her face then her crotch and waggling her eyebrows for emphasis. 

"Oh, well, thank you! I do try, after all I like to think I am quite good with my tongue," Aranea replied, looking proud about Jade's compliment. She murmured happily for a moment, then added, "I must say you're quite the good kisser yourself, in both regards. A good kisser, and also a good pisser." She chuckled a bit.

"Oh? A good pisser? How does that even work, isn't pissing just something that everyone kind of does? Like, get in position, pull down your pants, relax a bit, _ahhhhhhhh_?" Jade said with a giggle, gesturing along with her silly explanation. "And I guess if you did it somewhere a bit naughty, admire the puddle you left, or the stain on the wall you made, or the bottle you filled, or the boobs you sprayed?" With the last item Jade groped at Aranea's chest once again.

"First of all, let me just say I would love to admire you doing any or all of those, and I would be quite suggestible if you wished to admire me doing so," Aranea replied, putting a hand on top of Jade's and holding it affectionately as Jade felt around her breast. "But anyway, while that is a vague approximation of the mechanics of urination for everyone, there are many things one may be good at! For instance aiming, and one's choice of what to make their toilet, and their ability and technique at showing off as they do so. Or application of unorthodox but clever ideas such as your bladder-refilling via space powers. And in general, what sort of experience they provide for their partners. For instance, how passionate and loving the golden shower you provided me was." 

"Aww! I'm glad you liked it so much!" It was Jade's turn to feel quite proud of herself, and she leaned in to plant a quick appreciative kiss on Aranea's lips. Then she took a moment to ponder things. "So... what makes a golden shower passionate and loving, exactly? Like, I sorta get what you mean, but I'm curious of your explanation as a professional expositor." Jade felt quite happy with the idea of cuddling some more while Aranea talked about their common kink. 

"Oh!" Aranea sounded delighted at that question, and squeezed Jade in a tight hug for a moment to show her appreciation. "Yes, I agree it is a fairly intuitive notion but also quite subtle to explain exactly what one means by it. I suppose 'loving' is the simpler one to describe, it merely means that the one urinating is doing so with appreciation for the recipient's enjoyment, and treating it as an enjoyable if unorthodox sex act. Obviously the details vary from person to person, but for me it is something I quite genuinely love and it is a bit offputting if a partner acts as if it should be perceived as embarrassing or disgusting to one or both of us."

"Mhmm. Same, and I got you covered on that," Jade said, having already leaned her head onto Aranea's shoulder and planted a few kisses onto the girl's neck as she talked. 

"Yes, of course you do! And that leads us into the second part, 'passionate'. As great as it is to be peed upon by a caring partner who understands how much you enjoy it, that is really nothing compared to being peed upon by a partner who enjoys the act themselves. And doubly so if they would enjoy also being the recipient, as well. It simply makes everything that much better when you know the other person is as eager and as turned on by this as you. Between the connection you share about it, the enthusiastic and uninhibited body language from someone doing something they love, and the fact that they know what would turn them on and may be willing to try that out on you as well. I must say that out of all of the lovely warm showers of many colors I've received from friends and lovers, the one I just got from you is by far the best." Aranea finally finished speaking and paused with a contented sigh. 

"Oh, wow, really? I mean, I guess that makes sense and all..." Jade lifted her head, finding herself blushing anew from Aranea's high praise. Though, thinking about it a bit, she was pretty sure she felt the same way. Some of her fondest memories were getting golden showers from some of her dearest partners, but Jade had to say that Aranea's excitement and their shared enthusiasm had made this one hard to beat. Not to mention the fact that she'd gotten to reciprocate right after, and the wonderful sex resulting from both of them satisfying their kinks. Man, this spontaneous afternoon tryst had been just _excellent_. "Mmmm, yeah, I gotta say I agree there. I've had fun being pissed on before but this was just something else." She smiled appreciatively at her partner, shifting her position for sitting on Aranea's thighs just a little and moving her hands down to the girl's hips. 

"I'm very very glad! Very glad indeed," Aranea replied happily. "Just to think, a short while ago I was doing some chores in my kitchen and considering going outside to water some bushes with my full bladder. I'm extremely glad I spotted you looking suspiciously like you were considering doing something naughty behind my booth, and ended up being able to relieve myself on your boobs instead." 

"Hah, yeah, man that was lucky," Jade said, chuckling a bit and imagining the sad situation that could have been if Aranea hadn't happened to notice - she'd relieved herself behind the booth in peace, probably headed back to Dave's party, and then missed out on all of this. "Heh, maybe I should just go and piss in more people's backyards and see if I get a good lay out of it." Jade stuck out her tongue.

"Sadly I do not believe most people would respond so favorably. But happily, you've found one troll that will, and you are more than welcome to use my backyard as your bathroom whenever you feel the urge. Well, if I'm not around at least, because if I am here then I would be happy to make my body available as a urinal instead," Aranea replied, smiling and running her hands up her torso and to her chest, where she fiddled with the wet strip of fabric acting as her bikini top and pulled it aside for a moment to show off a blue nipple. 

"Ooooh, I may have to take you up on that," Jade said, grinning at the thought and at the sight in front of her. "But, I have space powers, remember? So I can put on a show pissing all over your yard while you're coming out to greet me, and then we can go all over each other. And maybe water the bushes together afterwards, too, I wouldn't mind seeing you do that," Jade continued with a wink. 

"Oh, yes! That sounds like a lovely idea. I would be quite grateful if you would be willing to use your space powers to enable our urinary exploits. Perhaps between the two of us we can keep all of the vegetation in my yard watered," Aranea said, chuckling a bit at the idea and wrapping her arms around Jade's neck affectionately. "And of course we will presumably also make the inside of my house quite wet. My yard is secluded enough that we may engage in outdoor watersports like this when we desire, but for privacy's sake we will probably want to keep many of our escapades indoors. Fortunately many places in my house are set up to be appropriate for, ahem, inappropriate urination."

"Aww, outdoor sex is so great though, and outdoor pee sex even better," Jade said with an exaggerated pout. That quickly turned into a smile again as she continued, "But peeing inappropriately in your house sounds fun! Gotta mark my territory, being a dog girl and all, you know. Heh, I do that a bunch at my house, I even have a nice rug for my bedroom kept in a special spot in my sylladex for when I'm feeling like using that..." Jade blushed a bit at revealing one of the more secret of her ways to satisfy her kinks.

"Oh! That sounds quite fun. If you don't mind, I would like to squat down in the middle of this rug and leave a nice blue puddle on it. And then leave a second one resulting from my urine spraying on your wonderful boobs and running down the rest of your attractive body," Aranea replied eagerly.

"Heh, you really like peeing on boobs, don't you?" Jade couldn't help but smile at Aranea's enthusiasm for that one particular act. "I can get behind that, it was lots of fun doing it with you. And I'll have to make especially sure to mark yours often," she added while winking.

Aranea smiled a bit sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say, I'm a rumblespheres type of girl. They're just very nice to play with and pee on. And have your own peed upon," she said, looking down for a moment as she fondled herself and ran her thumbs under the tiny orange top she had on. "Since you are the dog girl and all, I must ask, what does marking my boobs entail? I hope it isn't attempting to claim exclusive access to them." 

"No, of course not, that wouldn't be fair," Jade said with a giggle, putting her hand atop Aranea's against the girl's breast. "It doesn't have to mean anything, really! I guess I'd just think about it as establishing my intent to play with them, nuzzle them, pee on them some more. And maybe take a nap on them when I get tired." 

"Well, that's good. Please feel free to mark them to your heart's content, in that case," Aranea said, taking Jade's hand and sliding it across her breast. "I hope you don't mind if I take it upon myself to do the same to yours, with the same intents." 

"Yep! Looking forward to being on both ends of that," Jade winked and grinned enthusiastically. "And I'll also make sure to mark your crotch thoroughly too. Like I already did, I guess - and you know what that means?" 

"I must admit I do not," Aranea replied, smiling with a bit of curiosity and anticipation.

"It means I'm gonna do this!" With that, Jade put both hands on Aranea's chest and gently pushed back. As soon as she processed what was going on, Aranea leaned back, seeming receptive to whatever Jade had in mind. Soon enough she was lying on her back on the grass, and Jade had moved down to slide a hand between her partner's thighs and indicate for her to spread her legs. Aranea happily did so, and Jade proceeded to slide a knee under one of the girl's thighs and nestle her crotch in against Aranea's. A few thrusts of her hips confirmed that her vulva and the wet bikini covering them were pushing right against Aranea's. "Mmm."

"Mmmmmmmm indeed!" Aranea replied from below, looking up with an enthusiastic smile at the girl humping her crotch and leaning over her, and starting to rock her own hips in sync with Jade's movements. "Yes, as wonderful as what you did with your tongue recently was, I can very much get behind the idea of fucking you some more. Or, perhaps I should say, get underneath you for the idea of fucking you some more?"

"Hehe, yeah. It's like, you find a cute new fuckbuddy and you're pissing all over her and vice-versa, and suddenly your libido feels insatiable. Who'd have thought?" Jade said cheekily, moaning slightly as she got into a rhythm. God, her vulva had been eager for stimulation again, and fortunately enough what she was doing was providing amazing jolts of pleasure throughout her body. 

"Yes, indeed, I can very much relate to that experience at the moment," Aranea said, moaning a bit and bringing one hand down to Jade's rear to play with the waistband of her bikini as they rocked against each other. She then let out a sharp groan and her body shivered a bit underneath Jade, who giggled delightedly at apparently having ground against her in just the right spot. " _Gosh_ , it's been a while since I've had such a passionate encounter that it led to getting laid back on my yard to, well, get laid. I will have to allow you to mark my nook much more often, I think." 

"Aww, but yards are like one of the best places to screw! Especially after you've just pissed all over the grass below you," Jade replied with a laugh, pushing herself a bit harder against Aranea for emphasis of her last point. "And I'd be happy to mark your crotch plenty often. In fact, no time like the present, right?" She focused her powers, resulting in her bladder once again filling to capacity, and a moment later beginning to drain into her already-drenched swimsuit. 

"Oh, yes, I agree, ohhhhhhhhh," Aranea moaned and squirmed as Jade's hot urine started to run all over her crotch. "Wow, yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes, that is an absolutely amazing thing to feel warmly gushing over my nook. Mmmph, being tinkled upon by the stunningly beautiful lady who is currently fucking you vigorously is one of life's great pleasures." The new excitement in her rutting below Jade certainly suggested that Aranea's wasn't just idly chattering, as did the heavy breathing that was starting to mix in with her words. 

"Hah, geez, you really are the flatterer, aren't you," Jade said, finding herself panting quite heavily too from her own lustful motions. She paused and closed her eyes for a moment to savor the feeling of relieving herself into her bikini as she ground her vulva against the fabric and then the crotch of her partner underneath, feeling her piss spurt downwards on Aranea's crotch as she moved forward and then squish all around between them as she rocked back. "And heh, tinkling? Isn't that a bit of a silly word, especially if you're gonna be talking about me fucking you silly right afterwards? Still, kinda cute though," Jade stuck out her tongue.

"I admit I tend to babble on a lot, and when one is doing an amazing job having sex with me my babbling will likely turn to - mmph! - affection and admiration towards them," Aranea replied with a sheepish grin, then continued on. "And I suppose 'tinkling' is a bit childish, but I must profess a fondness for a great many words describing urination. Speaking of - _oh!_ \- I don't suppose you'd mind refilling my bladder so I could, let's say, go number one through my swimsuit as well?" She gave a warm, expectant smile, though that was quickly cut off as she shivered and gasped sharply from another spasm of ecstacy. 

"Mmm, sure," Jade said, taking a moment to focus her space powers as she let out a grunt of pleasure of her own - _god_ grinding against Aranea while relieving herself felt good, and this idea could only make it better. "Alright then, piddle your panties to your heart's content." 

"Ahh, thank you," Aranea said with a sigh, apparently wasting no time in following Jade's suggestion. Her urine quickly started to gush out and add a second source of warmth and wetness flowing along Jade's crotch as the two of them rocked against each other. Jade certainly found herself encouraged to speed up her humping and feel her partner's piss gush around more between their swimsuits and their skin, and Aranea wrapped a leg around Jade's butt to brace herself for some more vigorous thrusting. "Ohhh, this is wonderful, I am so glad to have the opportunity to... drain the main vein, so to speak, while we pail." 

"Pfft! Does that even work, I thought that was a euphemism for peeing out of a dick. And I'm pretty sure I didn't find one of those when I was kissing around under your bikini earlier," Jade said, sticking out her tongue as she continued to thrust, and to piss. Her body was still tingling with excitement as her vulva tugged and slid against the wet fabric between her body and Aranea's. Despite the occasional spasm of ecstasy, Jade still had a little work to do to build herself up towards orgasm, and some silly banter with the girl she was fucking was fun in the meanwhile. 

"I suppose it generally is, though I would contend that it is not any less anatomically silly when applied to girls with our genital configuration," Aranea said with a chuckle. She then reached up with one hand and gave one of Jade's breasts a squeeze, prompting Jade to glance down at herself and once again groan needily upon being reminded of the wetness and the lovely scent that Aranea had applied to her bikini top earlier. Aranea giggled a bit at the response, then continued, "Anyway, would you have a better euphemism for what I am currently doing on your crotch and you on mine, and for that matter what I did on your chest earlier? One which is more specifically applicable to our bodies." 

"Mmm, not really! Popping a squat, I guess. But that doesn't really make much sense if you're lying on the ground with your legs spread all lewdly," Jade stuck out her tongue and giggled back. "Maybe we should brainstorm and come up with some a bit later, and see if we can get them to catch on, hmmm?" 

"That sounds like quite a lovely activity!" Aranea said, her words broken up by a bit heavier panting than before as the two of them continued to thrust against each other. "And perhaps it would help jog our imaginations if we spritzed each others' rumblespheres with a bit of our _Natursekt_ while we ponder. That is a euphemistic fetish term for pee in Troll German, by the way. It translates to 'nature's champagne' which I think is a quite lovely description." 

"Pff, you're so silly, do you know all of the ways to talk about piss in basically every language?" Jade said, laughing a bit more and enjoying the sensation from both herself and her partner continuing to relieve themselves as they rocked their vulvas together. The conversation certainly helped with savoring the lovely warmth and wetness continuing to gush around between them.

"Yes, in fact that is a topic I have looked into quite a bit," Aranea said, her face lighting up and seeming to rock her body with just a little more excitement underneath Jade. "For instance... for instance -- **_oooh!_** " her voice tailed off into a long groan and Jade could see and feel her shivering on the ground below. When Aranea's groan ended she was panting quite a bit and had started rutting herself a bit more purposefully against the humping Jade had been doing. "Oh, ah, ahhhh... Perhaps it would be better to continue this topic of conversation later and simply relax and enjoy ourselves here..." 

"Mmm? I thought you were the girl who got off on exposition, what happened?" Jade said cheekily, moaning a bit herself as she continued to fuck her friend and watch her squirm in response. 

"Admittedly, yes, that does tend to induce some added arousal for me. But, it does require mental energy, and I suppose... this time I would say it is certainly preferable to focus my concentration on the urinary acts we are engaged in," Aranea said, closing her eyes with a small smile and looking quite contented with herself even as she moved the hand she'd had resting against Jade's breast to around the girl's back to pull her a bit closer. After another needy moan, she added, "After all, I am getting to be quite close here." 

"Sounds good, mmph," Jade replied, finding herself gasping a little as her own body tingled with pleasure from what she was doing. She moaned needily as she continued to grind against the girl underneath her, and of course, continued to let her pee flow as she did so. Jade focused her powers a moment to top off both of their bladders, and took a moment to savor the feeling of Aranea's stream of piss gushing against her as she rocked back and forth - sometimes through the girl's bikini bottom, and other times directly onto Jade's swimsuit when their fucking nudged her partner's skimpy garment aside. And she continued savoring the feeling of relief from emptying her own bladder too. 

With her mind focused on all of that as she continued to fuck Aranea, Jade found herself shivering from the stimulation and the building arousal in her body. "Hnnnngh, I'm pretty close too..." she said between heavy panting. Aranea smiled excitedly below, and Jade grabbed the girl's free hand and slid her fingers between Aranea's. She gently guided her partner's arm so as they held their hands together Jade could use them to brace herself against the grass below as she slipped into letting her body's urges guide her motions to bring her building pleasure - and hopefully Aranea's too - to a climax. 

And given what the two of them were doing, that wasn't going to take long at all. With some gasps and groans, Jade started to come, feeling her stream of piss turn to a series of uneven spurts into her bikini as her body convulsed with pleasure. As she ground against Aranea's crotch to draw out even more ecstasy, she heard the girl below her start to cry out as well, the gush of liquid coming out through her tiny bikini changing a bit as Aranea started to orgasm as well. Jade continued to rock against Aranea as they both rode out their orgasms, murmuring contentedly at feeling the different mix of fluids gushing between them. 

"Mmmm..." Jade gave a contented moan as her throes of pleasure finally subsided and the blissful afterglow of two recent orgasms settled in. She smiled down at Aranea, whose grin conveyed just as much euphoria, before shifting from being in position to fuck the girl to laying atop her. Once again their lips locked into an enthusiastic kiss and Jade closed her eyes to settle into another snogging session. All the while she continued to relieve herself, her pee running down her bikini and onto Aranea's crotch below - and with her own thigh nestled between the girl's legs, she could feel that her partner also wasn't done emptying her bladder from the most recent refill Jade had given.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ahh," Jade sighed contentedly as her lips pushed along Aranea's. She'd been laying over the girl and embracing her tightly as they'd once again had an extended snogging session, but now that they'd both come back down to earth from their most recent orgasms that seemed to be winding down. Now they were just kissing each other in a more relaxed way, letting their lips lazily slide along each other, and Jade was fine with the idea of finishing that up and seeing what Aranea wanted to do next.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Aranea responded with a sigh of her own, then pulled her mouth away to talk, pushing her cheek against Jade's. "Gosh, I know I've spoken at length about how much I'm enjoying our backyard tryst, but I think it bears repeating just how amazing it's been." 

"God, yeah, it's been fucking _lovely_ ," Jade said, sighing again and nuzzling her cheek against Aranea's. She then giggled as she ran over the afternoon's recent events. "And man, just like, right to the best part. I meet you for the first time and like two minutes later you're pissing all over my boobs and things get hotter and wetter from there. A hell of a way to make a first impression."

"Indeed," Aranea replied, murmuring and gently kissing at Jade's ear. "I suppose you've found the quickest way into my pants - urinate in my backyard and be adorably sassy and flirty about it."

"Pfft, you call what you're wearing pants?" Jade giggled, planting a few kisses on her partner's cheek.

"Fair point. The quickest way into my micro-bikini, then. Though that sounds less impressive given how little it needs to be moved to get underneath it," Aranea said with a chuckle. She then paused to reciprocate the sequence of gentle kisses. "You know, I don't think I even properly introduced myself to you before we, ahem, got down to business." 

"Hah, I guess not! I mean, I know who you are and all but we'd never really met before," Jade replied. 

"Indeed not. Well, I'm Aranea Serket, and it's a pleasure to meet you. And to get to know you. Carnally," Aranea said, chuckling again as she added the last word with emphasis. 

"Yep, I'm Jade Harley, and it's been a _hell_ of a pleasure to meet you. Like, damn," Jade replied, pushing herself up off of the ground enough to smile down at her partner. "I think shaking hands would be a bit silly at this point, so... this'll have to do." With a giggle she shifted her body downwards and lay back down, her face pushing against Aranea's chest. She took a deep breath, her tail wagging at the strong and reassuring scent of her own urine there, then planted a sequence of kisses across the gray skin of the girl's breasts.

"Oh, yes, in this circumstance I much prefer boob-kisses to a handshake. I will have to reciprocate a little later, when we're suitably positioned. If you don't mind," Aranea replied, sounding quite ecstatic, and she reached down to play with Jade's hair and her dog ears and to gently hold her in place. 

"Sounds lovely. I'd be delighted to put my chest against my new... hookup? fuckbuddy? friend?" Jade replied, hesitating a moment since she didn't know what to call Aranea and deciding she might as well ask the girl. 

"All of the above, perhaps?" Aranea said with a chuckle. "Usually I prefer 'friend with benefits' to the cruder term of 'fuckbuddy', but to be honest given what we've been doing I think I am perfectly okay with being a little crude too."

"Well, okay, I'm fine with that too. Gonna take my lovely new eff-doubleyou-bee and push my tits that she just pissed on against her face," Jade replied, laughing and pushing her own face right between Aranea's breasts and proceeding to blow a raspberry against the gray skin that was still slightly damp with her own piss. 

"Yes, crude like that, exactly," Aranea giggled in response, squeezing Jade tightly and leaning her head up to kiss the top of her head. She then paused a moment before adding, "And also... while I must emphasize that I would be perfectly happy to be 'eff-doubleyou-bees' if that is the arrangement we settle on, I also would not mind if we wanted to be... girlfriends instead? Eventually, of course, there would be no need to rush into something like that right away." Aranea sounded warm and hopeful, though a bit nervous - moreso than she'd seemed about jumping into doing any of the watersports or sex from earlier, Jade noted with amusement. "So... I guess what I'm saying is, I'm asking you on a date." 

"Aww! That sounds lovely, I think," Jade said, a smile growing across her face. The idea certainly sounded appealing, though that may have had something to do with the fact that they were curled up together sharing some post-orgasmic bliss - fortunately, it sounded like Aranea was on the same page as her in wanting to rush into something romantic just because of the sex. "I'd love to date you a bit and figure out if we wanna be matesprits or fuckbuddies or what! So... doing anything tonight?" Jade lifted her head to stick out her tongue, then lay back down to rest on Aranea's breasts with a happy sigh. 

Aranea gave a sheepish chuckle. "Well... would it be overly trite and cliche to say I'm doing you? Since that is very much what I am hoping to be doing, for as much of the evening as you want. I wasn't sure if you'd really find that to be a proper first date, though." She wrapped one arm around Jade's body as she spoke, embracing her and ending up with her hand conveniently cupping one of her breasts, and her other hand moved to run through Jade's hair. 

"Well, it's definitely the answer I was hoping to hear," Jade said with a delighted laugh, reaching up and gently holding Aranea's hand against her wet bikini top. "Fuck, it sounds like the perfect first date to me! Screw going out to some fancy-schmancy restaurant or something, just go right to the kinky sex." 

"Sounds like a plan, then!" Aranea joined in with Jade's excited laughing. "You're really my type of girl, it seems. Though, I must admit I do appreciate a good fancy-schmancy date from time to time, too. I hope you wouldn't mind indulging me in that, if we continue going out." 

"Yeah yeah, I can enjoy them too, just, this sort of date sounds so much more fun. Especially at the start," Jade said. She started to ponder some ideas for things they could do in the future, but she quickly found herself just picturing how cute Aranea would look in various sorts of nice dresses. "Mmm... Though I gotta say, if I'm gonna be staring at your sexy body in a cute fancy dress through the whole date, I'm gonna want to take a leak on you while you're wearing it once we get home," Jade added teasingly. 

"My, my, that will give me quite a thing to look forward to," Aranea sounded plenty amused by the thought. "Well... I'm certain I could commission my friend Porrim to make me some dresses suitable for being cute and fancy and also for being urinated upon. And perhaps to make some for you, too, since if you're going to do that on me I'm certainly going to want to reciprocate." 

"Well shit, I think you've found a way to get me really into fancy-schmancy dates, if they end with us fucking just inside the door with our nice dresses all soaked in piss and hiked up to our waists," Jade laughed heartily at that mental image. "Mmm... Though, still, tonight's date idea of just hanging around here and screwing all night sounds way better to me." 

"Yes, I most definitely agree," Aranea replied, sighing happily and reaching to hold Jade's head lovingly where she was resting on her chest. "I am most definitely looking forward to spending our time fucking each other silly, peeing on each other to our heart's content, and in the downtime cuddling and chatting and getting to know each other better." 

"God, yeah, it's gonna be amazing," Jade said, closing her eyes and murmuring happily at the thought. "And y'know, we can just order takeout and watch some TV, and that's basically the same as dinner and a movie, right? Except we can spend the whole time with our hands down each other's pants. Or kissing some boobs or whatever," she added with a giggle, turning her head to demonstrate by pushing her lips against Aranea's breast, and letting her tongue lick gently at the girl's areola that was poking out from under her bandeau top. 

"Of course. I'm very glad you feel free to kiss and lick mine, it's quite lovely," Aranea said, giving another happy sigh and playing with Jade's dog ears. That encouragement, plus the welcoming scent of her own mark all across the breast she was kissing, led Jade to be a bit bolder and slide her tongue underneath the bandeau top and flick it against Aranea's nipple. The girl moaned approvingly at that, and Jade proceeded to lift the thin band of fabric that constituted a bikini between her tongue and teeth so she could kiss and lick all around the area. A few moments later Aranea spoke up again, "Ahh... As lovely as this feels, I my curiosity compels me to ask how my bikini tastes, given that it's soaked in your pee." 

Jade hadn't really thought about that at all, and she rubbed her tongue against the top to see. "Uhh, I dunno really, maybe slightly salty and kinda sorta like pee? Mostly just tastes like wet fabric, though." She shrugged her shoulders a bit, a gesture that Aranea probably couldn't see but would certainly be able to feel. "I mean, the doggy thing makes it so I can smell lots of extra stuff, it doesn't do much for taste. And," she said, breathing in deeply for emphasis, "Your bikini smells nice and lovely and like it's marked as mine! Which is good because I gotta make sure I've properly put down my claim on getting to play with these boobs all night." 

"Oh, you've certainly asserted that, though I am not objecting if you want to, ahem, reaffirm your claim," Aranea replied, reaching down to fiddle with her bikini as Jade kissed on and around it. "Though I must note, if we're going to order takeout, that will likely require me to answer the door to receive it. And in turn that means I'll need to shower and wear something presentable. So I'm afraid that I won't be able to wear this sexy bikini all night, and I might have to wash away your mark on my chest. 

"Pfft! I mean, if we're gonna go inside to bang, I'm pretty sure we're gonna be naked quickly, no matter how sexy our bikinis are," Jade said, speaking as she kissed around her partner's chest. "And after you shower I can just re-mark you, that's half the fun! Though, unless you _really_ scrub I'll probably still be able to smell my scent on you, my doggy powers are quite sensitive." She paused to plant a few more kisses, then grab the bandeau top with her teeth again and gently tug. "It is a really sexy bikini, though... and since I've marked it as mine I might have to put it on and see how I look in it." 

"Ooh! I would very much like to see that. I imagine it would fit you fine, and look quite stunningly attractive. Especially if you let out a stream of pee through the fabric," Aranea replied, having moved her attention to giving Jade's dog ears some kisses and gentle nibbles as they twitched against her face. 

"Well yeah, that's just how you break in a new bikini, duh," Jade giggled. "And for the fit, I have space powers, remember? I can make anything and everything perfectly fit my tits and ass!" 

"Ah, I hadn't even considered that, but I suppose it makes sense. In that case I'll look forward to seeing my bikini complement your figure perfectly, so long as you return it to its original state afterwards," Aranea said. "And also, I would enjoy getting to wear your bikini, especially if you can adjust it to be just right for me. Perhaps I can squat down and empty my bladder through it and give you an approximation of what I saw when I looked behind my booth earlier." 

"Nice. And then I'm totally gonna piss all over your boobs it while you're wearing it, just like you did for me," Jade said with a laugh, nestling in against the girl's chest once again as she spoke. 

"Of course, and I hope you also piss all over my crotch, and any and all other parts of me you wish to. I figured it went without saying that if you wore my bikini, I would want to let out multiple bladderfuls of urine all over you. Which, I suppose thanks to your space powers I could do in quite short order," Aranea replied, murmuring happily once again. "Hmm... I suppose your godtier powers really are quite useful for sexy purposes. I have to say I'm jealous." 

"Yeah, they're great! But also, aww. Can you do anything fun with yours?" Jade asked. She wasn't even sure what powers a Sylph of Light would even have, really.

"Fortunately, yes. I'd be delighted to give you a full exposition of how my powers work sometime," Aranea said, apparently picking up on Jade's curious thoughts. "While my powers are sadly not as helpful for healing timelines as I'd like, they are quite good at removing refractory periods for myself and my partners. After all, light refers to luck, and as a sylph I can heal things related to luck. In particular, things such as one's body not being prepared for another instance of, ahem, 'getting lucky'." 

"Uhhh okay, I'm not quite sure how that makes sense, but if you say so," Jade replied. 

"It is a bit complicated, but once again I would be delighted to exposit on the details sometime! Perhaps it would be fitting to do so while making use of my powers for a lengthy session of continuous sex," Aranea said, chuckling a bit. 

"Mmm, well, we can do that sometime. Though, can you like, check with me before using your powers on me? I'd feel a bit weird about you just going and like, magically messing around with my vag without even asking," Jade said, feeling a moment of unease at the idea. At least she still felt vaguely sore in a familiar enough way that she was pretty sure Aranea hadn't used her powers following either of her first two orgasms. 

"Yes, of course, consent is absolutely paramount. I would only do so at your request, or with your permission," Aranea said, speaking with concern as she picked up on her partner's worry with her empath abilities. She held Jade tightly and ran her hand through her hair soothingly, taking a moment to try to let her words and her affection offer reassurance. "With that being said, I was hoping you would offer your blessing for me to do that repeatedly tonight. With our combined powers we could engage in as much sex and urination as we wanted with absolute impunity." 

"Mmm, well, that does sound appealing," Jade said, nuzzling against Aranea's chest again now that her fears had been assuaged and Aranea had offered a titillating proposition. "Well... I think first I want you to fuck me until I'm totally sore and feel like I can't possibly come another time, and then maybe see if you can fix that for me. If that would work?" 

"It certainly would. That actually sounds like a lovely introduction to what my abilities can do, which I expect you'll find quite compelling. And also, it sounds like I'll have a lovely time getting you to that state," Aranea replied, chuckling and kissing the top of Jade's head once again. 

"Mhmm, you and me both. _God_ , we're gonna have so much fun this evening," Jade said, murmuring happily as she pondered all of the things they could do. "So, should we get going with round three, or something? I am really enjoying this snuggling, though. And the chatting, you're really nice to talk to." 

"Awwwwwwww! Thank you, that's so sweet of you to say!" Aranea sounded particularly delighted by Jade's last sentence, and she squeezed her in a tight hug for a moment. "Admittedly it is quite easy to have a lovely conversation with a friend-with-benefits about the amazing sex you've already had and are planning to continue to have. But anyway, I am very much enjoying talking with you too. And also snuggling you, it is quite nice. Though, I have to say my back is starting to itch from lying on the grass." 

"Mm, okay, yeah I guess that is one disadvantage of being outside," Jade murmured, giving Aranea's chest one last nuzzle before rolling over and pushing herself up onto her knees with a grunt. 

"Yes, indeed so. If we were on my bed I would be happy to cuddle you while you lay on my boobs for... well, until I got horny again. Though I suppose that could be dealt with in that position, too. And also I note my bed is equipped with a plastic sheet so we could relieve ourselves on it as we saw fit," Aranea said with a chuckle as she stretched out and then pushed herself up to a sitting position. She looked over at Jade with a smile as she shifted around a little to get comfortable, then motioned to her thighs. "In any case, we can certainly resume our affectionate embrace in a more upright position." 

"Sure," Jade said, sliding over and plopping down on Aranea's lap. She smiled and nuzzled against the girl's cheek, but when she went in for a kiss she found Aranea had leaned her head lower, and was tracing her lips along Jade's neck and then further down. "Oh, I see how it is. Picking our new position so you get to be the one with your face in my boobs," Jade said teasingly, and she proceeded to sit up a bit higher and thrust her chest forward to better present it to her partner. 

"Well, yes, I did consider the placement of your rumblespheres when asking you to sit here," Aranea said, giggling a bit as she hunched her back enough to push her face right into Jade's cleavage. After nuzzling around a little, she planted kisses around her exposed skin, before continuing, "I did promise you some boob-kisses earlier in lieu of a handshake when we introduced ourselves. And as you well know, it is especially fun getting to do that to a lovely pair of breasts that you've recently relieved yourself on, as evidenced by a still-wet bikini." 

"Yep, that's a specific circumstance I have some recent familiarity with," Jade laughed, kissing around the top of Aranea's head as the girl played with her chest. Looking down to watch also gave Jade another direct whiff of the scent she'd been marked with, and when she took a deep breath to savor it she found herself groaning eagerly and noticed that her thighs were subconsciously sliding farther apart. "Also as evidenced by your amazing scent all over my tits, for that matter. Which, apparently is really good at convincing my body to wanna spread my legs," Jade said, motioning down to how she was now sitting with a laugh, and sliding her thighs apart a little further for good measure. "Not that, y'know, I'm the best about sitting in a dignified and ladylike manner in general." 

"Oh my," Aranea said, chuckling and gently resting her horns on Jade's shoulder as she peered farther down the girl's body. "I am quite delighted that my urine has that effect on you. Regardless of what adjectives may be used to describe it, I certainly appreciate a manner of sitting that gives me such an unobstructed view of your crotch. Especially so when said crotch is covered with a bikini that is wet due to several past instances of us peeing." As she spoke, Aranea slid one hand down between Jade's legs and traced her fingers along the soaked fabric, a gentle touch that felt absolutely lovely even _before_ she got below Jade's pubic mound. 

Jade shuddered and groaned as Aranea's fingers dragged along the fabric against her vulva, leaning in close against the girl and nuzzling the back of her head. "Mmmph. Well, I think you've definitely earned that view. Anyway, speaking of unladylike and undignified things... Mind if I add another instance of peeing to make it wetter?" She meant that as a rhetorical question, really, since by the time she finished speaking Jade had already refilled her bladder and opened the floodgates, once again letting warm piss flow out into her swimsuit. 

Aranea gave a long groan, wrapping one arm tightly around Jade and pushing the palm of the hand between the girl's legs firmly against her crotch where the pee was gushing out. The warm liquid squirted all around against Jade's crotch and inner thighs, and she played around with squeezing out some stronger spurts to see where it would cascade off to that time. Aranea played along with this, rubbing around and changing the direction of the pressure she was applying, and sounding like she was having as much fun with it as Jade was. After a little while, she spoke up again. "If it wasn't clear, I do not mind this at all. In fact I think I might mind if you were doing anything else other than this." 

"Well, I'm definitely doing this and I intend to keep doing it. God damn, I love so much that I can use my spacey powers to just take a whiz on command whenever and wherever and for however long I want," Jade said with a sigh, pausing to put her full effort into squirting out as strong of a gush of piss as she could. With a grunt she squeezed her muscles as much as she could, her body curling up a little bit as she did so, and to her delight the resulting spray of urine hit Aranea's palm and then spurted surprisingly far up the front of her crotch. Jade sighed contentedly as she relaxed her body and continued peeing at a normal rate, then continued talking. "Ahh... And well, I dunno about 'anything else', I can think of some things I could do instead of this that I bet you wouldn't mind either. Though, just casually using your lap as my bathroom like this _is_ pretty great." 

"Yes, I agree it is quite great and I heartily encourage you to use my thighs as a urinal whenever you feel so inclined," Aranea said, giggling and returning to nuzzling her partner's breasts as she let her fingers wander around the fabric of Jade's bikini bottom, no doubt enjoying the warmth and the fresh wetness that her bladder was constantly providing. "And also, I am intrigued by what other things you may be thinking about which I would enjoy as much as this. Would it be too much to hope that marking my territory on your boobs would entitle me to experience what you had in mind? If it would help, I'd be happy to further sprinkle them next time I have to tinkle."

"You know, your cutesy terms for pissing could really grow on me. Anyway, I can tell you that going potty on my tits is never going to _hurt_ your case," Jade said with a laugh. "But anyway... well, let's just say that marking your territory means that every time I look down my nose get a delightful reminder of what you've done. And that makes me really wanna do some naughty, nasty things to you. Or on you, or with you," Jade continued, waggling her eyebrows at the end when Aranea looked up at her with a fascinated smile. 

"Oh, oh my. Well, if my scent is that tempting, I encourage you to carry through with the desires it gives. I think I would very much like to experience the naughty and nasty things you find yourself lusting towards doing," Aranea said, waggling her own eyebrows for a moment before leaning in to plant a kiss on Jade's cheek, and continuing to gently rub her hand along where Jade was pissing through her swimsuit. "Anyway, I must say my curiosity is getting to me and I have to ask: What _does_ my urine smell like to you? Obviously to my untrained nose it simply smells like... well, like pee. But I am absolutely fascinated by how pleasant the scent seems to be to you, and some descriptions of what it's like would greatly help my mental images." 

"Hmm!" Jade murmured, pondering that question for a moment as she squeezed her muscles to send out another particularly strong spurt of pee, and also to use her powers to maintain a decent fullness in her bladder. "I... dunno really! Like, the scent isn't really something where I think, 'oh that's just like a combination of this flower and that fruit' or whatever. It's kind of its own thing that just smells really unique and really _really_ good. Though of course the good or bad is all just about mental associations. And you've made some really lovely ones for me," she said, pausing to nuzzle Aranea's forehead before continuing. "So yeah! It's kinda like a personal perfume that doesn't really smell like anything specific, except it's just... _you_. Hmm, though I guess I could think about it and pretend to be all pretentious and poetic and stuff, and see if I could come up with some fancy allegorical comparisons to normal smells or something." 

"Oh, that would actually be quite lovely! After all, I have absolutely zero sense of what it's actually like, so any analogy that feels appropriate to you would certainly help. At the very least, it will be a lovely starting point for my imagination to work from," Aranea replied, removing her hand from between Jade's legs so she could wrap both arms around the girl's body and squeeze her with an excited hug. "I am also quite enamored at your description of it as a personal perfume. Especially since you are currently spritzing own special version all over my lap. I am delighted to think that I get to wear such an exclusive, Jade Harley brand _eau de toilette_ \- that's a term from Troll French, by the way, for-" 

"I know what it means, silly, we had a Human France too!" Jade said with a laugh, returning the hug and being amused by Aranea's description of what she was currently watching herself pee out. "And pfft, more like 'eau de Jade's toilet'. Though I dunno how exclusive it is, since I tend to, y'know..." Jade let her voice trail off and simply motioned in various directions with her head. She then giggled and squeezed Aranea tighter, but as her arm moved she felt something poking against it. "Huh? Oh, you had a little twig stuck to your bikini. And uh, I guess some grass clippings and stuff down your back," she said, peering down over her partner's shoulder.

"Hmm, yes, I suppose that would be inevitable from having been laying back on the lawn. Especially since I had it mowed not so long ago, and since this area is now quite wet due to our, ahem, recent activities," Aranea said, leaning away from Jade as she felt over her skin and tried to look back over her shoulder. Then a smile grew across the girl's face as Jade watched, and Aranea turned back to face her. "But perhaps such activities could also be the solution to this issue! After all, I would normally remove such yard debris from my back by showering... and I believe you are quite well equipped to give me a thorough showering of a particularly golden variety." 

Jade gave an amused snort. "Oh, _hell_ yes, I am so down for that you have no idea." She leaned in and planted an appreciative kiss on Aranea's lips, then pulled away from the girl's body and prepared to stand up. Jade looked down between her still-spread legs at the stream that was continuing to flow out through her bikini - for a few moments she prepared to clench her muscles and cut it off, but then an idea suddenly occurred to her. "Heh, I guess I don't even hafta stop peeing while I move around, I can just keep letting it flow." With that Jade leaned forward and pushed herself up onto her feet, standing up next to Aranea and undoubtedly sending a rain of pee down to her lap as she continued with her stream at full force the whole time. 

"Indeed you can, and the results are quite lovely," Aranea said, sounding like she was quite enjoying what she was getting to admire. She leaned in and planted a kiss on the outside of Jade's thigh, a little below her hip. Jade turned towards her partner with a smile, standing with her legs apart far enough that most of her piss ran down straight through the bikini in a nice stream onto the grass below. She tugged at her swimsuit a little, seeing how it moved around the flow, before reaching between her legs and pushing her hand down over her crotch, resulting in the warm urine gushing along her fingers and running down her thighs on either side. Jade couldn't help but grind gently at her vulva while she had her hand there, since Aranea's touching on her lap had already gotten her a little worked up. "Mmm, very, very nice. Times eight," the girl's voice piped up from below, and then she leaned in to plant a few teasing kisses on Jade's inner thighs, tantalizingly close to - or possibly even right over - the rivulets of urine running down her legs. But then she pulled back again. "As much as I could spend all day watching you wet yourself and touch yourself, I believe we do have some business to attend to." 

"Yep, my bladder's got a job to do for you," Jade said, patting at her belly with her free hand. Aranea got on her knees and moved across the grass in front of her, away from the site where they'd just been laying down and fucking and to a spot more directly behind the nearby exposition booth. Jade entertained herself by shifting her stance so that her full piss stream ran down just one leg, and then by watching Aranea's rear end bobbing up and down a bit as the girl moved. Given the tiny bikini she was wearing, it wasn't a surprise that the fabric disappeared between her buttcheeks not far below the waistband, and Jade whistled approvingly at the essentially-bare butt. "Nice ass! Though I guess I shouldn't be surprised given how hot the rest of your body is." 

"Why thank you, I do like to think I have a shapely booty," Aranea said, turning her head back to smile at Jade and patting her bottom. She then settled into a kneeling position with her back facing the exposition booth, sitting down on her heels and putting her hands on her knees with a sigh. "Alright, I figured we might as well keep that part of the lawn from getting too over-watered. But now I am ready to be rinsed off, if there happen to be any adorable and sexy god-dog-girls with endless bladder capacity around." 

"Hmm, I dunno if I can think of anyone who meets that description," Jade teased, turning and heading to a spot behind Aranea. She kept peeing as she walked, something she'd practiced doing in the past, and her urine continued to cascade down her legs. Soon enough she was in the right place, and Jade took a wide stance and leaned back a little, so that when she pulled her bikini aside her still-flowing stream arced forward a little and pattered down on Aranea's feet. Slightly adjusting her position left her peeing against the girl's rear end, something that left her giggling with delight. "Aww yeah, gotta mark the cute spiderbutt as my territory." 

"Indeed you do. And indeed I will need to do the same with yours. I think your tail would look adorable with a bit of a blue tint, as well," Aranea chuckled, glancing over her shoulder and wiggling her rear underneath Jade's stream. "So I suppose I won't need to worry about my bottom being thoroughly showered here. But there was some things stuck to my back, was there not?" 

"Yep, you're kind of a mess," Jade said with a giggle, looking over the various grass clippings and small leaves and other such things dotting her partner's gray skin as her pee continued to splatter down a bit lower. "Don't worry though, I'll get you nice and clean. Well, if you count being covered in pee as 'clean'." She stuck out her tongue.

"Well no, not under most circumstances, but I do count it as the state I want my body to be in when we're done here," Aranea replied.

"Well, I'm on the case then!" Jade had started holding her vulva to aim, and she quickly directed her stream upwards onto Aranea's back. She decided to target one of the larger leaves first, on the girl's lower back towards one of the sides. Pissing over it quickly dislodged it from place, and the leaf slid down to the waistband of Aranea's bikini before stopping. So Jade aimed there, and after spraying her urine around for a few moments the leaf flipped over and off of her partner's body, to the lawn below. "Yesss! One leaf down and... lots more stuff to go."

"Bravo! I look forward to feeling the rest of your progress flow warmly over my body," Aranea said with a laugh, briefly clapping her hands. 

"Yep! And I think the most efficient way to do this is to start at the top," Jade replied, leaning back further and aiming up as far as she could. She was able to get a little bit of an upwards angle on her stream, even, and it barely made it up to Aranea's shoulders. She sprayed back and forth across those, pushing away a few blades of grass stuck there, then went to the girl's neck, earning a shudder and a happy moan from her. Jade let her stream linger there for a moment, but not too much longer - there were plenty more things for her to target and rinse all of the way off of her partner.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aaaand I think that's it!" Jade said cheerfully, clapping her hands together and humming the victory jingle from the Troll Mario games together. The last little blade of grass had just been washed off of Aranea by her piss, which she was continuing to let flow - with how she was standing she only had to lean back a little for her stream to naturally hit her partner's butt, so Jade simply had to sway her hips to continue spraying across the girl's rear even without using her hands to aim. 

"Congratulations!" Aranea said cheerfully, clapping herself and glancing over her shoulder with a smile. "Mmm, this has been just lovely, basking in the late-afternoon sun while a stunningly attractive lady rinses off your back with her delightfully warm urine. And especially when the aforementioned stunningly attractive lady has the ability to grant herself an endless supply of urine in her bladder." 

"Aww, so sweet! Though pff, I'm pretty sure you've been basking in my piss way more than you have in the sun," Jade said, reaching down to aim another gush of urine up Aranea's back with a happy sigh. She tried to guess how long she'd been continuously pissing here for - five minutes, maybe? - but keeping track of time hadn't exactly been at the front of her mind. However long it had been, she was certainly still enjoying the feeling of relieving herself and didn't mind keeping herself going a little longer. Jade had plenty of practice using her space powers to keep her bladder full, but not uncomfortably so, to allow herself to keep peeing indefinitely. She used it as a fun party trick sometimes - at least, at the right sort of parties - but more often as part of some sexy fun, usually as part of a relaxed session of playing with herself but occasionally together with a partner, and this might have been the most fun she'd ever had doing it. It was lots of fun to piss at all sorts of convenient targets that needed to be rinsed away, but that was amplified so much by watching the obvious delight of the girl she was relieving herself on. Aranea had been just giving the _cutest_ little satisfied sighs, the happiest murmurs, and the cutest smiles when she glanced over her shoulder to sneak a peek at what was happening, and Jade wasn't sure she could have possibly gotten tired of all of that. 

"I suppose I cannot argue that point," Aranea said with a chuckle, then sighed happily once again and reached to fiddle with the waistband of the bottom half of her micro-bikini as Jade's urine continued to run down her back onto it. "In my defense, I think we are in agreement that it's a quite lovely thing to bask in, and I'm very glad that we can both appreciate it the way we do." 

"Yep, yep. Never gonna complain about a naughty babe who wants to bask in my piss," Jade replied before bursting out in a happy laugh. "So... I guess I should just keep it up? I'm down for peeing on you a bit longer." It was easy to imagine having fun continuing to relieve herself all over Aranea for quite a while, actually - the only thing that left Jade tempted to cut off the shower she was giving was the idea of doing even _hotter_ things with her fuckbuddy. 

"That sounds absolutely wonderful," Aranea said, sighing once again as she turned her head and her hair flipped against her shoulder. She then paused and giggled, seeming to have come up with an exciting new idea. "Mmmmmmmm! Actually, would you by any chance be willing to continue against the top of my head? That does seem to be one part of my body that remains tragically un-wetted by your urine. And after all, I'm sure my hair has also acquired some things in it that need to be rinsed out," she said, reaching back and running her fingers through the hair behind her head. Sure enough, there were a few scattered blades of grass and things mixed in.

"Oh man, you really are just a _filthy_ girl, aren't you? I love it," Jade said playfully, reaching over to pat Aranea's head as she delighted in the fact that the girl had suggested something that felt like a deliciously naughty cherry on top of what they'd been doing. "And yeah I agree, I gotta make sure every inch of you is properly marked here, it's my duty as your dog-girl friend-with-benefits. So... hmm." Jade aimed her flow of pee up, letting it patter across the lower part of the back of Aranea's hair. She succeeded at rinsing out a few small things, but she also realized that she wasn't going to be able to get her stream arcing high enough for where she wanted from this position. After a moment of pondering her options - with her godtier and dog-tier powers she had plenty of ways of handling the issue - Jade decided on what was probably the most straightforward solution. She took a step forward so one foot was positioned right behind Aranea's butt and then she lifted up her other leg, pulling her knee close to her chest so she could placing her foot on the girl's shoulder. She pushed down gently, just enough so that they could both feel that she was there and to nudge Aranea to lean down a little lower, but used her godtier hovering powers to support most of her weight to keep it from being uncomfortable. And sure enough, Jade found that she'd successfully positioned herself with her crotch almost right over Aranea's head, and that her stream was naturally gushing down right between the girl's horns. "Mmm, this work for you?"

Aranea gave a long, contented sigh, waiting in silence a few more seconds before replying, "Yes, yes it does. This is absolutely wonderful." Aranea turned her head so that Jade could see a bit of her smile, and put a hand on the foot Jade had on her shoulder to urge her to stay. With another happy sigh she leaned herself back a little, rolling her head around under the stream, and pushing up affectionately against the leg Jade still had on the ground. "I would be a filthy girl underneath the contents of your magical refilling bladder any day. Gosh, I am incredibly appreciative of the benefits that this arrangement with a sexy dog-girl provides." 

"Mmm, me too. And I'd be a filthy girl under your cute peeing nook any day," Jade said with a happy sigh of her own, watching down as her urine poured over Aranea's head, and absolutely giddy with how much this seemed to improve on the amazingness of what she'd just been doing. It was quite an additional thrill to do this while up so much closer against Aranea, and to let out her pee on a place that seemed so much more naughty and intimate - and of course, it didn't hurt that Jade's gaze was directed almost straight down and thus every breath took in an intoxicating whiff of Aranea's scent left on her chest. Smelling that only made her that much more eager to thoroughly coat every strand of her partner's hair with her own mark.

And Jade didn't even have to do any aiming to accomplish that, since Aranea had shifted her head to the perfect position so that the pee flowing onto her head streamed off in every direction. Jade could just put her hands on her thighs and admire her stream of piss as it flowed out of her and then against her fuckbuddy's head maybe six inches away. It splattered against the girl's hair before finding paths to run down in all directions, some rivulets flowing along a tuft of hair towards Aranea's back, some running over to the base of a horn, and a delightful amount continuing to flow forward, fanning out and dripping down Aranea's bangs. The girl murmured happily as the yellow-tinged liquid started to flow down her face and head and drip from her hair in every direction, and Jade couldn't help but giggle as she watched the girl's glasses get dotted with droplets, and then a continuous flow over one lens as a small stream ran along a curl of her bangs which had drooped to touch the frame. 

Jade continued to watch happily as Aranea slowly let her pee continue to flow over her, occasionally tilting her head from side to side so the stream pattered down at the base of a horn, or back and forth to get more dripping down one side or the other of her body. The girl below moaned softly from time to time, and both of them stayed still in a lovely tranquil state, with nothing moving much except for the constant flow of Jade's pee out onto Aranea's head. Jade was starting to wonder how long this would last - it had been a minute or two already - when she noticed one of Aranea's arms moving, slightly but repeatedly, against the girl's side. Peering forward a little with a grin, Jade could see that the girl's hand was slipped down to her crotch, and it didn't take too much imagination to guess what she was doing. She laughed and spoke up in a teasing voice, "Hah, looks like someone's having fun down there." 

Once again Aranea allowed herself a long sigh before replying, her arm continuing to bob up and down lazily all the while. "Yes, I must admit that the last several minutes of activities have made it quite difficult for me to resist the urge to touch myself. Perhaps my use of my light powers to heal my own refractory period was a bit hasty, since this has left me somewhat impatient to get going with round three. Then again, I'm sure you'd agree that increasing one's desire for more sex is hardly a terrible predicament in our situation." 

Jade rolled her eyes with a laugh, not that Aranea could see. "Pff, so my piss dripping all over you gets you so hot and bothered you can't keep your hands off of yourself? Cute, I should take a leak on your hair more often." She paused to wiggle her hips around a little, to shake her stream around across Aranea's head teasingly. "So... want me to come down there and help? Or do you just wanna finger yourself while I keep pissing up here?" Either option sounded pretty good to her, really. 

"Mmm... As much as I would love to reach my climax while your urine continues to flow along my face, I have to say I'm quite soaked already and I would be delighted if your fingers could take over for mine," Aranea replied, pausing and tilting her head under the stream again with a happy murmur. "After having luxuriated in your delightfully endless golden flow for as long as I have, right now I would quite like to feel our bodies pressed up against each other once again. And to feel your hand - or whatever other body part you would choose - between my legs." 

"Alright, sounds good! Just gimme a sec to finish up here," Jade said, grinning as she pushed her bladder muscles to spray out the urine left inside of her faster. She'd already gotten past the usual point where she'd been refilling herself over the past several minutes, so it wouldn't be much longer before she was completely empty. And she was suddenly excited about the prospect of snuggling up to Aranea again to finger her, so Jade squeezed hard to send the biggest gushes she could against the girl's head. It wasn't too long before her stream was down to a dribble and she was squeezing to get out a last few squirts, and then with a happy giggle Jade hopped back from her position over Aranea and dropped to her knees behind her, then slid in to push up against Aranea's back and reach her arms around the girl's body. "Alright! Time to fingerbang a cute piss-soaked troll." 

"Yes, please do," Aranea said, pushing herself back against Jade's body with a long moan. The girl's entire body was still _dripping_ with her urine, and Jade proudly savored the wetness every way she got to touch it. And fortunately there were a lot - Aranea's entire back pressed against Jade's front, and her butt nestled in against the girl's crotch and thighs. Meanwhile, she gently took each of Jade's hands and guided them along her wet skin, one down towards her crotch and the other to her chest. Jade was more than happy to give one of Aranea's breasts a nice squeeze while the girl's hand lingered on top of hers, and when her other hand reached the waistband of her partner's bikini, she slid it underneath. That was mostly superfluous given how little fabric there was below, but Jade did like the idea of slipping her hand into Aranea's underwear to finger her, rather than reaching down and pulling it aside. Soon enough her fingers traced across the girl's vulva, gliding across the slick fluid coating it, and Aranea gave a sharp groan as she rocked her hips into the touch. Her own hand stayed outside her swimsuit, but again gently lay on top of Jade's. "Ohhhhhhhh, yes, please. I must say, having you do your business over my body for such an extended length of time has left me _quite_ eager for something like this." 

"Heheh, cute. Fortunately for you, using someone as hot and willing as you as a potty for that long makes _me_ quite eager to do something like this to them afterwards, too," Jade replied with a giggle as she began to grind her fingers against Aranea's labia and tease around her clit with her thumb. With a happy sigh she leaned her head into gently rest her cheek against the back of Aranea's head. The girl's hair was still so wet with pee that it was continuing to drip quite fast, and Jade's cheek felt plenty of liquid clinging to all of the strands. And when she took a deep breath in and felt almost overwhelmed by her own scent, Jade found herself giving a surprisingly needy moan and her hand started grinding more quickly against her partner's crotch. " _God_ you're just drenched, I've never smelled anything that felt like I'd did such a good job of marking it as mine. Damn, with this thorough of a claim I'm gonna feel like I have to bang you hard all afternoon and evening and night," Jade said, playfully sticking out her tongue and making a little noise to indicate she was doing so, since Aranea couldn't see her face back there.

"Oh! Well, I can't say I've ever felt like I've been this well-marked, either. And even if it still mostly smells like, well, urine to my untrained nose, I must say it gives me a similar feeling of wanting to quote-unquote bang all afternoon and evening and night. And fortunately, my schedule is open," Aranea said, speaking quite coherently even as she was increasingly gasping and moaning between words. Her whole body was rocking against Jade's hand between her legs, and her vulva had only gotten wetter and slicker as the girl had continued to finger her. But despite that, after taking a few moments to savor her pleasure and pant heavily, she started to talk once again. "I must say I am quite intrigued by the thought of similarly thoroughly marking you, and inspiring myself to feel compelled to engage in a great deal of vigorous sex. I would be delighted if you'd further exposit about how a dog-girl experiences - _oh!_ " Aranea's steady chatter was finally interrupted by a sharp gasp of pleasure as Jade could feel her leak out an initial spurt of her blue fluids as she built towards orgasm, but the girl quickly picked back up where she left off. "...how a dog-girl experiences the sensations of marking and then smelling the mark she's left. While of course I couldn't experience them as you do, with a sufficiently clear mental image and with my empath powers to guide me on how they work for you, I think I would be able to have a vivid experience approximating it. Assuming you're amenable to the idea of engaging in dog-girl roleplay with me, of course." 

Jade laughed delightedly at that. "Aww, that sounds like a lot of fun! I've never had anyone who wanted to really play around with the whole marking thing. And I think you'd look just _adorable_ if I got a headband with some cute doggy ears for you," she said with a chuckle, leaning in and kissing Aranea's cheek. She'd been planting gentle kisses along the girl's neck up until now, as her fingering had picked up the pace and gotten Aranea even more worked up than she already was. Her partner was grinding against her hand now, rocking her back up and down against Jade's body, and panting heavily, and Jade murmured proudly as she thought about how she'd been responsible for all of that. After taking another deep breath in and feeling almost overwhelmed by her own scent, Jade giggled excitedly and planted a few more kisses on the girl's cheek and the vaguely salty dampness coating it. "Man, you really do smell like my piss, it's so great. And taste like piss too, heheh." 

"Wonderful! And yes, I would imagine that I - oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh," Aranea's reply was cut off by a sharp moan, and then a needy sequence of additional ones. Her hand pushed down on Jade's atop her breast, and Jade took that as a suggestion to slip a couple fingers under the girl's bandeau top and rub against her nipple directly. And down below, her fingers continued to work against Aranea's vulva, and Jade brought her thumb to press directly at the girl's clit. That seemed to be all she needed to do, since after a few further moments she felt a new gush of wetness against her fingers, Aranea's body started to squirm, and the girl leaned her head back to groan out, "Ohhhhhhhh!" 

Jade giggled gleefully and buried her face in Aranea's neck as she continued to finger the girl, planting kisses there and enjoying how thoroughly her scent was covering the skin. Aranea's body tensed against hers and relaxed with each spasm of the girl's orgasm, and she continued to gush out her fluids onto Jade's hands and to gasp and moan needily as she came. Her climax lasted a surprisingly long time - Jade could definitely see the appeal of having the girl's light powers prepare one's body to be able to do this again and again - but finally died down, Aranea holding Jade's hands steady against her body and panting heavily as she turned her head to the side to nuzzle against Jade's cheek. 

"Enjoy yourself?" Jade teased, leaning forward to plant a kiss towards the back of Aranea's cheek before returning the nuzzle, sighing happily as she cuddled up tight against the girl. With her task done, she let her hands linger on Aranea's chest and crotch for a few moments longer before starting to trace around the girl's body again, murmuring happily as her fingertips ran over the droplets of pee she'd left behind. 

"Yes, indeed. I'm sure that's a shocking answer that you could never have guessed from how wet my nook left your hand, nor from the euphoric exclamations that left my mouth," Aranea replied with a bit of a bashful chuckle. She sighed and reached her own arms back behind her, running them along Jade's sides and down to her butt. "Hmm. Hmmmmmmmm! I must say, after the thorough soaking you gave me, your body feels disappointingly dry in comparison. I feel like fixing that would be in order, both to serve as a thanks for what you've just done for me, and as an activity that seems like a perfect complement to the afterglow of another lovely orgasm." With that, she shifted herself forward and out of Jade's embrace, and started to stand up. 

"Mmm, not gonna complain about that idea. And taking a whiz on someone right after they've gotten you off is pretty great, maybe I'll have to do that with you a little later," Jade said, offering a wink to Aranea as the girl looked down at her and reaching up to pat her rear as she walked past. Then Jade sighed contentedly and settled deeper into the kneeling position she was in, ready for Aranea to stand right behind her in preparation for a delightful shower. The sounds reaching her ears didn't quite match with what she was expecting, though, so Jade turned her head to look behind her. Rather than standing there, Aranea had taken a seat on the counter of the exposition booth a couple feet behind Jade and was pulling her legs up with her. Jade gave a delightful giggle at the sight - honestly, Aranea pissing on her from there was an even hotter idea than what she was imagining. "Ooh, you're going to do it from your booth? Does peeing on people count as exposition?" 

Aranea smiled and offered a small wave as she continued to position herself on the counter, which seemed to be large enough for her to sit on and pull her legs up and to the side with her feet resting on the edge. Jade found that having her neck craned around like that was a bit uncomfortable, though, so she looked forward again as the girl behind her spoke up to reply. "Yes, I was thinking this would be quite fun. And no, urinating on you would not count as exposition, but I admit that my beloved booth has from time to time served as a location for... well, let's just say activities that make the tired 'sex-position booth' jokes not entirely inaccurate. And I suppose I occasionally make use of it in ways like this that could make 'urination booth' a valid moniker as well." 

"Pff, 'urination booth' just sounds like it'd be, well, a urinal! But given what I smelled on the inside I think it might just be one sometimes," Jade said, turning her head again to waggle her eyebrows at her partner. She also took the opportunity to get another view of the girl as she got into position atop the counter of the booth. Aranea was leaning back in her seated position, with her thighs were spread wide apart and her micro-bikini pulled aside, giving Jade a glorious view of her glistening blue vulva to ogle. The girl was using one arm to support herself in her somewhat-reclined position, and the other was held so that her hand was at her crotch, just about ready to use to help aim herself. It looked like all she needed was a bladderful of urine to let out, and Jade was plenty capable of providing that. But just as she opened her mouth to offer to use her space powers to refill Aranea with pee, the girl sighed loudly and a thick blue stream arced out of her. "Huh?" 

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Aranea sighed loudly in relief as her urine started to patter down on Jade's hair, her stream splitting up into a rain of droplets somewhere along the way between her position sitting on the exposition booth and Jade's position on the ground. Jade continued to watch over her shoulder as best as she could, enjoying the glistening spray that was pouring down on her but no less confused as to how her fuckbuddy had managed that without her help. Fortunately, after a few moments of savoring her relief, Aranea opened her eyes with a smile and gazed down on Jade. She adjusted her aim and positioning a little so that her stream stayed as a coherent flow from its source to where she was aiming on the back of her partner's head, giving it enough pressure to gush through to hit warmly on her scalp, spreading out to flow both down her body and through a large portion of her mass of hair. With that done and Jade murmuring happily, Aranea spoke up to answer the girl's questions. "I see you're quite surprised - and I hope appreciative - about my sudden urinary fullness! I didn't mention it earlier, but I _can_ use my Sylph of Light powers for such purposes, albeit in a quite roundabout way and requiring a great deal more effort than I believe your space powers to need." 

"Huh. Well, okay," Jade said, shrugging her shoulders. It wasn't like she was really going to complain about her cerulean shower coming a little sooner than anticipated, and with a happy sigh and one last glance at her pissing friend's bare crotch, she turned back forward, letting Aranea's urine rain down over her hair. After a few moments of enjoying that, Jade decided to bunch up her long hair and flip it over her shoulder, so Aranea could still pee at it by aiming near her head, but also giving the girl her back as another target. She murmured happily as her partner took the opportunity to spray her warm stream over the bare skin of Jade's back, and then down to the butt of her bikini, and all the while sniffing happily at the girl's scent coating her long hair that was now draped conveniently in front of her. But even with all of that, Jade's mind was still quite curious about what Aranea had said. "But like, how do you even use those powers to make yourself pee more? That seems way far away from what a light player can do." 

"Oh!" Aranea's voice sound delighted at the chance to answer Jade's question as she continued to relieve herself onto the girl. "Well, as I said it is quite complicated to cover in full. But, it builds on my earlier statement that a godtier Sylph of Light can heal one's refractory period due to having dominion over things relating to 'getting lucky', which I believe we intend to discuss later during a lengthy session in bed. In fact these powers can have a surprisingly broad scope, which one can manage to apply to many things that are sexually arousing to them. Of course, describing it that way sweeps a great deal many details under the rug about how exactly one's aspect interacts with the fabric of reality in paradox space, and how that interaction may be tweaked to influence things which _a priori_ do not fall under that aspect's purview. In my case, while I do not intend to be too self-congratulatory, I have spent quite a bit of time and effort probing the bounds of my abilities and have developed techniques to easily -" 

"Mmm, okay, that makes some sense but to be honest I'm really not up for a detailed explanation right now," Jade spoke up, running her hands over the wetness streaking across her shoulders with a moan. She heard a small whine of disappointment behind her, and glanced over her shoulder to see Aranea looking a bit crestfallen. Jade couldn't help but pout herself too, since that really wasn't what she was intending. "Aww! I didn't mean that in like, a bad way or anything. I'd really like to hear all about that sometime since it sounds really cool! Just right now my attention is, uh, a bit elsewhere," she said with a sheepish smile, waving her hand through the blue stream the girl was still spraying across to her back. "And I dunno I thought it would be ruder to just not say anything but end up zoning out from what you were saying." 

Aranea seemed to perk up again at that explanation, giving a small smile and aiming her pee across Jade's cheek playfully. "Yes, I suppose that makes sense, and probably if I was in your position once again I'd be a bit too focused on the warm urine gushing across my body to really pay attention to someone else's exposition. And, I admit that my current state of urinating in the immediate aftermath of a wonderful orgasm puts me in the lovely sort of mood where I really want to talk. And talking in such a manner is... perhaps something that offers me an enjoyable bonus of arousal on top of what I'm already feeling from engaging in such a kinky action with a lovely lady," she said, giggling a bit sheepishly. After a brief pause Aranea continued, "To be honest myself, I would have been perfectly content to continue talking even if you weren't listening, and I wouldn't mind at all repeating myself at any other point you'd be interested. But I couldn't have expected you to know that, of course." 

"Aww, that's cute! If it helps, after we're both super well-laid I think I'm going to totally be down for laying back on the bed and really pay attention to your exposition while you bang me. Since I definitely am really curious about all of that," Jade said, flashing a smile at the girl still sitting on the booth and urinating on her from behind. She gave a small moan as Aranea's stream gushed against the back of her head once again, then did her best to direct a flirtatious wink at the girl behind her before continuing, "And also! It's actually really cute and kind of sexy that you're turned on by expositing while we do this? So if you wanna keep talking, I might not really be listening, but I'm definitely thinking it's hot that it's turning you on even more than peeing on me would by itself!" 

"Oh!" Suddenly Aranea was beaming happily again. "I think I just might do that, in fact. It can be a practice run for explaining all of the details to you later on, and you may feel free to listen to it as much or as little as you wish. Or, to simply bask in the lovely extended shower that the powers in question enable my bladder to continue to expel." Aranea paused for a moment, waving her stream across the band of Jade's bikini top, doing her best to get it to gush along the girl's sides and around to the front of the garment. It worked decently well, since Jade felt some fresh warmth spreading onto her breasts from the sides of the fabric. Then Aranea's stream returned to her hair, and the girl sighed and continued, "So, where did I leave off? Ah yes, my countless sweeps in the dreambubbles had allowed me to explore, practice, and perfect my ability to apply my powers to all manner of..." 

Jade sighed, running her hands over the warm blue liquid that was making its way down her lower back, and tuning out what Aranea was saying to just savor the experience the girl was giving her. God, she was so glad she'd ended up here with someone so happy to indulge all of her kinks. Having her partner still pissing on her just felt so warm and wet and smelled so satisfying to her dog senses and just was overall so _nice_ , to say nothing of how hot it was. And even though she wasn't listening to Aranea's words, Jade was indeed enjoying hearing the girl talking so excitedly, and knowing that it was turning her on turned Jade on too. Even having already gotten off twice - and still feeling the results in her body in a way that left her certain Aranea hadn't used her powers to speed things along at all - Jade was starting to feel pretty aroused once again, and was looking forward to having round three sooner rather than later.

But for now, Jade just closed her eyes and sank a bit lower in her kneeling position and enjoyed what she was experiencing. She gave the occasional glance over her shoulder to get another look at Aranea's stream, her crotch, and her enthusiastic chattering, but for the most part she was fine looking forward and enjoying the mental image. And by sinking lower and dipping her head down, Jade had seemed to communicate to Aranea that she wanted the girl to aim higher, since now the stream was tending to aim at the top of her head. In fact, Aranea seemed to be trying to get her pee to land just so that it would skim along Jade's hair and mostly run down the front of her face. The angle made that somewhat tricky, since most of the time the stream didn't get quite high enough, and sometimes when it did it went too far and a delightful arc of piss sprayed over Jade and onto the grass beyond her. But plenty of Aranea's urine did what she wanted it to do and ran along Jade's forehead, dripping onto her glasses or down her nose or along her cheeks. Jade moaned happily at that, wagging her tail enthusiastically behind her, which she was sure served as encouragement for her fuckbuddy. And she couldn't help but giggle when Aranea's stream pattered against her dog ears in just the right way to tickle. 

Jade continued to simply bask in the cerulean shower she was receiving for the next minute or so, zoning out and just letting herself enjoy all of the sensations and the sexy feelings they were inducing. She was finally brought back to the present, though, when she realized that Aranea's chatter had turned into the girl calling her name. "... Jade? Jade?" When Jade's ears perked up and she turned her head back to glance at the still-pissing girl, Aranea gave an appreciative murmur. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your enjoyment of my continuing urination! But I wanted to ask, would you be willing to assume responsibility for maintaining the fullness of my bladder? I have been doing so myself but the process of doing so can require quite a bit of concentration, which makes it difficult to perform while also practicing my explication of that very process! And my impression is that it is much simpler and easier with your space powers." 

As Aranea talked, Jade scooted herself around to face the girl - she'd certainly enjoyed feeling her partner's stream wash over her back and her head, but now that her reverie was broken she was suddenly feeling like getting a bit naughtier. She scooted herself across the foot or two of grass between her and Aranea, the girl above looking down curiously and keeping her stream directed right at Jade's chest. Jade grinned and grabbed her breasts and rubbed her hands against the fabric that was once again sopping with fresh warm urine, and stuck out her tongue at the girl who she was now almost directly below. "Welllllll, maybe I can! But I'd need a certain someone to get up on her hands and knees on her booth, and then lift her leg to piss on me like a dog." Jade flashed a wink at the girl, and she was sure that her face communicated plenty well how excited she was by that idea that had suddenly come to her. 

"Oh! Well, ummmmmmmm," Aranea said, sounding like she was mulling over the idea as she continued to direct her now-waning stream over Jade's chest. It only took a few moments for her to seem to agree to it, since with an excited gasp she cut off her stream and shifted her position on the counter of the booth. "Yes, I suppose I could do that! I admit my first incredibly silly thought was to worry that would be culturally appropriative - I really must have been debating Kankri too much lately. Since obviously the dog-girl who's proposing I engage in dog-girl roleplay with her is not going to mind if I urinate upon her at her request from a traditional dog-girl urination position. Though, I suppose it would be more of a position for dog-boys?" Aranea chuckled as she got up onto her knees on the booth, then leaned forward to rest on her hands. She smiled down at Jade and gave a playful waggle of her butt, before settling into a comfortable position balanced between her hands and one leg, and then lifted the other one to the side. "Like this?" 

"Pff! It's normal for boy dogs and not girl dogs, yes. But that's different from a _dog-girl_ which is... someone like me! And you bet it's a position I like to pee from, sometimes," Jade said with a grin, waggling her eyebrows. She also took the opportunity to ogle Aranea in the girl's new position, being perfectly located underneath her to look between her spread legs. The thin strip of fabric comprising Aranea's bikini bottom was tucked safely away next to one of her legs, leaving her vulva bare for Jade to take a moment to admire once again. God, it was tempting to just pull herself up to plant a kiss on the sensitive blue flesh and the gray skin around it, but Jade refrained from doing so and instead just gave the girl a thumbs-up. "Yep, looks good! So... have fun!" With that she focused her powers on her partner's bladder, finding it almost empty but leaving it far from.

"Oh!" Aranea gasped at the sudden fullness inside of her, squirming a bit in her position. After the initial surprise, though, it only took a moment for her to do what she wanted, what Jade wanted, and what would probably have been quite difficult to _avoid_ doing with her leg lifted like that. A thick cerulean stream sprayed out from her once again, right onto Jade's grinning face. "Ahhhhhhhh!"


End file.
